I Dream Of Kyoko
by ktoll9
Summary: A little AU Story about two boys, a girl? and several wishes. Rated for language and possible lemon freshness later. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**I Dream Of Kyoko**_

* * *

He had always been a greedy person. Greedy from the very moment he was able to utter the word _'mine'_. The night he had spied on his father as the man took the ancient coin from his pocket and gently caressed the face of the coin, he knew he had to have it for himself.

"What is thy wish my master." The strange beautiful woman, barely dressed in red silks asked.

Fuwa Shotaro blushed and silently gasped at the sight of her. _What is she?_ He thought to himself.

"Kyoko, I wish for the gold to remodel the ryokan." He told her.

She nodded. "Yes Master." A tiny pillar of flame erupted on the man's desk and several stacks of gold coins lay before him.

"Thank you Kyoko. This will help secure my son's future." He commented to her in a kind voice.

"Yes Master." She answered emotionlessly as she always had. He knew the penalty for every wish he made. She had warned him many years ago. His time with her was nearing an end and he knew it. She shot a knowing glance to the slightly opened door and caught the eye of the greedy 13 year old. She sighed. Her freedom from the coin was close at hand.

* * *

She lounged on the multitudinous silk covered cushions that were scattered about as she reminisced over her long lost freedom. The days when the selfish, little greedy king had discovered a way to enslave her kind out of fear of the unknown. He had convinced those around him that she, her brothers, her family, and her friends were a danger and needed to be controlled simply due to the fact that they had control of things in nature that the undeveloped species did not. The little man had fancied himself as a chosen. One that was hand-picked to lead his people when he and his ancestors had fought, betrayed and murdered to get it. She shook her head and smiled softly in amusement. She had yet to meet a human that hadn't been greedy and petty. She doubted she ever would. The only way she would find a release from her bonds would be to beat them at their own game, trickery. She just needed to find one stupid and greedy enough to play along and here he was. She smiled slyly to herself as her skin glowed gold and a familiar feeling washed over her. "It's finally time." She whispered before she transformed into a shower of glittering gold as she felt the clumsy caress of young inexperienced fingers on the coin that she was bound to.

"Whoa..." The young boy marveled in awe and blushed fiercely as she appeared before him. Fuwa Sho watched as a glittering shower of gold swirled in the air before him and transformed into a stunningly beautiful, nude, raven-haired woman, with lined golden eyes, blood-red lips, and erotically flushed ivory skin, covered only in the gold collar, cuffs, chains, manacles on wrists and ankles, and the gold jewelry that signified her binding to the coin. He cleared his young throat and looked away.

She smiled inwardly. She really had expected him to wait a little longer before he betrayed his father's trust. Humans were such predictable creatures. She had decided he had suffered enough and covered her breasts with two small strips of dark aubergine silk and one large to conceal her womanhood from him, leaving her hips, thighs, shoulders, torso and belly bare with a thin matching veil to cover her beauty as per tradition in the old times. She knew she was an imposing vision to one so young as she stood before him.

"What is thy wish my master?" Her soft seductive voice cooed musically in his mind and echoed.

He shook his head to clear his mind and sat on his bed behind him as she waited patiently for his demands. He looked up at her after a few moments. "Is there anything that you won't do?"

"I cannot fulfill desires for death or, destruction." She informed him emotionlessly. She had discovered long ago that those actions had been forbidden by the crazed ancient king and his sorcerers.

The boy nodded. It made sense. To him, if it had been allowed, he felt that someone would have destroyed the world completely long ago. He sat a little longer. "I suppose I wish that I could be the most famous singer and songwriter one day."

She nodded to him. "With this wish and all others there shall be a price." The only warning he would ever receive. Why should she care what happened to these piteous creatures that sought to enslave her entire race? She would take from them what she needed and give to them what meant nothing to her.

His gaze finally shot up to her. "W-will the girls still like me? Will I still be good looking?"

She closed her eyes and sighed inwardly then nodded to him. "Yes young master."

He smiled brightly with a hint on arrogance. "Then I don't see a downside to this."

She cocked her head in curiosity, usually these beings were a tad more cautious. "Do you not want to know the price?"

He laughed. "Why should I care? I won't lose anything important. Now aren't you supposed to grant my wish or, something?" _Why is she so pushy about the price? Isn't she my slave or, something like that now?_ Something at the back of his mind screamed that he should demand to know but, he brushed the voice aside.

She stood stoically elegant before him. She would not judge. He was human, she didn't care to. He was only a means to an end of a long imprisonment. She moved closer to him, caressed his neck and turned his face up to meet her gaze. "As you wish young master." She whispered, then chastely kissed his lips, stepped back and left him in a shower of gold.

When the fog of the kiss had cleared his young mind, his eyes opened and he was flooded with a feeling of euphoria. Poetic words and music notes floated to the surface of his consciousness. His fingers itched and his throat tickled with a voice that struggled to break free and be heard.

* * *

513.6 kilometers away a 17 year old talented young man was struggling to break away from the darkness invading his heart and mind for deeds he had no control over. For 2 years he had been living with his Godfather, crafting his new personality and perfecting it. Tonight he would enter his new apartment and rest his head on his new feather pillow as Hizuri Kuon; at dawn he would awaken fully as Tsuruga Ren and make his debut to the world.

* * *

For two long years both young men would practice their craft. One would struggle for fortune and fame and the other to forget his dark past. One would literally give his soul to flee from the love of his home and the other longed desperately for it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

His frustration was reaching its pinnacle. His wish had been for fortune and fame as a singer and songwriter. Why were things not happening already? It was irritating. Did she do as she was told? He rubbed the coin coarsely and waited impatiently for the slave of the coin to appear, his slave. Within seconds she appeared before him.

"Why hasn't anything happened yet? Why has no one noticed my musical genius?" He whined petulantly. "You must have screwed it up or something." He spat at the scantily clad Djinni before him.

"I apologize my master. You were not clear on a time frame." She informed him.

He snorted with derision. "Any idiot would know what I meant." He sighed arrogantly. "But you're no ordinary idiot are you?" He goaded in one of his endless multiple attempts to get a response from her. She was his slave after all, not one of his brainless followers from school. He could say and treat her how he deemed appropriate.

"As you say my master." She answered emotionlessly once again.

"Kyoko..." He commanded.

"Yes Master?" She awaited the demand.

"I wish for my time as a rock star to start now." He told her, clarifying his original first wish.

With the snap of her fingers a cloud of silver rained over him, bleaching his hair to gold, turning his tight denim jeans to leather, forming his tennis shoes to black combat boots, transforming his t-shirt to a light silk shirt and piercing three diamonds into his left ear. In his right hand rested a large manila envelope containing a letter from Akatoki Entertainment in Tokyo, a train ticket and a cashier's check for 5 million yen. He felt a slight twinge of pain shoot through his body then brushed it off as she returned to the coin.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." He smirked smugly as he left the confines of his bedroom and the ryokan where he grew up behind, never to look back.

* * *

"Haaa..." Takarada Lory sighed in discontent. "That boy is so boring. Always too polite and not a sign of romance to be found in his life. Isn't he at least a little lonesome for female companionship?" A thought came to mind of the possibility that Ren could be searching for the right male instead and he shrugged it off. "Nah, he's never given any hint to that. Maybe he just hasn't found one that interests him enough for a deep relationship."

Lory rolled over on his cushions and pondered whether Kiki should kiss Ryuu or, hug him and sighed. "Too bad romance isn't as easy to figure out as this." He grumbled, popped a handful of popcorn in his mouth and picked kiss, earning him the winning storyboard. "YES!"

"Takarada-sama... It's almost time for your 4 o'clock." Ruto informed him and left as silently as he came.

"Well, I suppose I should get ready." He grumbled and snapped his fingers. A whirlwind of gold dust tore through the office and transformed it into an Ancient Egyptian Palace worthy of a most exulted Pharaoh and Lory was instantly clad in the appropriate garments with two female companions to feed him grapes as his servant fanned him on his lounge. "Much better." He smiled with satisfaction and awaited the very person that he had been contemplating earlier.

* * *

Ren entered the office of his unusual godfather and marveled at the detail and efforts of the decorations. He often wondered how on Earth Lory was able to get some of the things he used from the storage he assumed was in the basement to the penthouse office. Was there a special elevator he had for just such occasions?

"Ah Ren... Have a seat." Lory told him as he pointed to a colorful silk cushion and leaned back into his chaise lounge.

Ren took the offered seat and made himself as comfortable as he could without seeming too relaxed. "Did you need to see me for something Boss?" Ren asked with curiosity regarding the forced appointment when he could be doing something more productive.

"Yes... I have decided to help you by creating a new talent section, and I want you to be the first member." Lory announced proudly of his new revolutionary idea. If it worked on Ren, it would work for anyone.

Ren narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He didn't like the sound of this.

Lory chuckled and tossed a shockingly pink shirt still wrapped in plastic to him. "This will be your uniform." He announced with a smile.

Ren tore open the package and shook out the button down long-sleeved pink dress shirt and gaped in shock at the monstrosity before him. "LoveMe?... NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" He protested. "I will not wear this or, be a part of it!" If anyone heard of it or, saw him, it would ruin his carefully crafted image.

Lory pouted. "Fine... You don't have to wear the shirt, but you will still participate."

Ren could hardly argue with the man over being placed in the new LoveMe Section, which at the moment he had no knowledge of, he had done so much for him. He sighed deeply and groaned. "What does this brilliant idea of yours entail, Sir..."

Lory clapped his hands in glee and began to explain to him. Of course it was brilliant. It was the most ingenious plan he had in the past 10,000 years! When he finally finished Lory told him that, although he didn't need to advertise that he was the first LoveMe member, he still had to carry out missions until he graduated from it and he would also need to mentor any others that would be placed in the new section. _**(And that my friends is how and why the LoveMe Section was conceived and how the first ever Phantom Member was inducted, at least in this universe.)**_

* * *

He absolutely hated the man. His face was everywhere. What was so special about just smiling and reciting a few banal lines to a camera? Anyone could do that. He was only the Number One Bachelor, because of his pretty face.

Kyoko had been especially irritated by this insolent whelp that refused to show her the proper respect for her power. Demanding, unappreciative, coarse and abrasive. She was only waiting for that one vague wish that he was so adept at demanding of her and she would finally be free. Free from her stifling prison.

When he had summoned her angrily, her countenance reflected the mood. She arrived in golds, reds and oranges with hair of flames in a pillar of fire. For a moment she had relished in his hidden terror. "What is thy wish Master?" Her voice reflecting her mood and irritation, shocked him.

He swallowed nervously then cleared his head. How dare she give him that attitude? She was his slave, his servant! _No matter,_ he thought. _As long as I have this coin, I control her._ _She can't do anything to me._ _She said so herself she can't kill anyone._ His thoughts continued, ignoring the fact that it was a wish that couldn't be used for that purpose. "I want to be the Number One Bachelor. I want the man who is Tsuruga Ren off of the list... gone!"

 _Ah... Finally._ She sighed to herself and calmed. He had finally made the wish she could use. Suddenly her flames turned a cool blue and her silk trappings oscillated to match. Her features softened. She smiled at her impending freedom. Her lithe body smoothly approached him, and she snaked her soft hand to his neck and caressed him with her thumb. He felt her lips and breath warmly near his ear. "Are you certain that this is your wish?" She cooed seductively, clouding his mind.

He swallowed the hard lump that had formed in his throat and nodded shakily. "Yes..." He croaked out hoarsely.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, molten gold to icy blue. She smiled for the first time in thousands of years. She pulled him to her and her lips caressed his in a kiss that would haunt him until his last days. "As you wish." She whispered. She moved away from him and twirled before him in her blue flames until she was no more.

He stood there in a haze for several long moments wondering what the hell had just happened. She had never behaved that way. He looked down to find the hand that had tightly gripped the coin, empty. "NOOOOO!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Yesterday had been a complete disaster. As he awakened in the morning and showered he couldn't help but think today would be good. His sour mood had left him with the morning light. Not a single thought of Lory's new section had entered his mind. His coffee had tasted exceptionally good. He had managed to avoid traffic. His manager was waiting for him when he picked him up. His meeting with Director Shingai had gone exceptionally well. His photo-shoot had gone smoothly and his interview at Fuji TV stayed professionally oriented.

As he was walking to his dressing room to let Yashiro know they were done for the day, he saw the glimmer of a little gold coin on the floor before him. _What is this?_ He pondered as he knelt down and picked it up. He held it up to the fluorescent light and noted the face of a female that decorated one side and the strange little symbols on the other. The coin itself was only the size of an American dime. _Curious..._ He smiled to himself and tumbled the little coin across the back of his hand, flipped it and placed it in the pocket of his jacket closest to his heart.

Finally, he arrived to his empty apartment after delivering his manager to his home. He removed his shoes, tossed his jacket over the back of the sofa and made his way to the kitchen with hunger gnawing at his stomach as it hadn't in quite some time. He opened the refrigerator and drank orange juice directly from the carton as the soft light bathed him in the twilight of the evening. He pulled a half full takeout container opened it and sniffed. He judged it safe to eat and heated it in the microwave, silently pondering how well his day had went, it was better than it had been in a while. Yet something was still a little off about his day and he couldn't pinpoint the source of his unease. Something was missing. He brushed it off and took his dinner from the microwave, grabbed a fork and his carton of orange juice and placed everything on the coffee table in front of his television. He switched it on out of habit to break the deadening silence of his empty apartment and sat down to enjoy the meager repast. While mindlessly taking his first few bites he noticed the glint of the small coin that had fallen from his coat. He leaned in its direction, plucked the coin from where it had fallen, reached up and twisted on the lamp next to his sofa then examined the small coin in the light of his living room.

In the dim lights of his lonely apartment, in the hours of the evening his heart was making a wish that his mind had not yet grasped. An impulse to place a gentle kiss on the face of the female side of the small coin flooded his mind and he obliged. In that moment a tiny pulse of electricity traveled from his lips and spread throughout his body. Before the world faded around him, he heard the soft sigh of a female and what felt like the gentle touch of delicate fingers caress through his hair just after his eyes had closed.

* * *

She knelt before the interesting young human male and watched for a few hours out of curiosity. She couldn't fight the impulse to gently rake her fingers through his soft dyed locks. "Hmm... I wonder." She murmured as her magical fingers gently stripped the dye to reveal the diamond shaded strands. Her golden eyes widened. "Why do you hide it, young one?" She whispered. She caressed the sharp masculine lines of his jaw. "Share with me..." She murmured softly into his ear. He mumbled something in his sleep and in a shower of gold, the raven-haired Djinni entered his dreams.

At the end of a dark hall she found the door leading into what seemed as an endless expanse of darkness, thick and black. It reminded her of the prison that she had recently been freed from. In the center of that darkness sat the green-eyed, blond that had allowed her entrance into his dreams. Cold, quiet and alone, sitting on the ground with the darkness pressing in around him with only a tiny light emitting from a small blue stone he held in his palm.

She sat directly before him and looked up at him then at the stone. "Oh my... That is a very powerful healing stone that you possess. You are very lucky to find one, those were once very rare." She told him.

Kuon looked up at the small, beautiful, unusual young woman clad only in gold jewelry pieces in surprise. "Who... Who are you? Where are we?" He looked away from her bare skin and blushed. He'd never had a dream this vivid of a unknown naked woman.

"My name would be difficult for you to know but you may address me as Kyoko... And what is thy name young one?" Her voice was soft and inviting, body distracting.

He looked at her a little confused. "My name is Kuon... You speak strangely." He told her.

"Corn?" She asked innocently.

He chuckled at how cutely his name was mangled by her. He smiled. "No...it's Kuon... Ku-on..."

"Ku-on... Kuon..." She murmured to herself then looked up at him again and clapped. "Kuon! Thy name is Kuon!"

He reached out to touch her soft silky looking skin.

She gasped. "Oh! I have forgotten myself. I do not wish to offend you with my form. Forgive me." She quickly stood, twirled around and in a whirlwind of dazzling purple she was clad in silk the same color as his stone with her face hidden by a thin veil, only revealing her perfectly lined, beautiful golden eyes and long thick black lashes.

He murmured something as his eyes fell discontentedly to the ground.

"Forgive me... Did you say something?" Her voice rang musically and echoed in his mind.

"I... I said that I really don't mind." He looked up at her and she saw a look that was familiar to her but never acted upon. "You are quite beautiful to look at."

She chose to ignore the compliment. "Are you imprisoned here as was I for many years?" She waved her hand around them and colorful silk cushions, not unlike Lory's, surrounded them. She waved her hand again and two, jewel encrusted goblets and an earthen jug filled with wine appeared before her. She poured and offered. She waved her hand again casually and a platter filled with various fruits appeared between them.

He took the offered cup and they both lounged back on the cushions and began to enjoy the perfectly sweet wine and the fresh fruits. They were impressive. They were the best he'd ever tasted. "It's all very good." He commented with awe. "So... Why are you here?" He asked after taking another sip of the wine.

"Ahhhh..." She sighed and nibbled on a fig. "I suppose to learn. I have spent most of my existence catering to the whims of shallow mortals and I would like to learn what drives them. I have seen them love, like, grow sorrowful and hate. Thus far I have only felt a few of these emotions and only just recently." She explained as she took another sip of her wine and leaned back into the soft cushions holding a cluster of grapes.

He looked on in interest. "So... What have you learned about so far?" He asked out of curiosity.

She tapped her slender, well manicured index finger on her blood red, plump lower lip. "I suppose I felt what you would call happiness or, elation when I was released. Perhaps hatred or, dislike for my former master... He was a spoiled, selfish child, but he was loved by his father... My master before him." She pondered. "I'm sure there are many others I've yet to experience."

His brow furrowed in thought. "So, what would you be, in order to never experience human emotions until recently?"

She giggled. "Oh! I suppose that is what you would refer to as amusement." She beamed.

He looked at her in confusion.

"My apologies, as I said I am still learning. To answer your question, I suppose I should use the term your great king, my enslaver used. I am of the Djinn. We are an ancient race that lived side by side with humans until he decided we were too powerful to roam freely as we had been for millennia." She revealed.

Through the night, in his dream they talked. They exchanged stories although, hers were far more interesting than his and infinitely more ancient, but enjoyable nonetheless. At the end of their time as the sun began to rise in the east she sat up and brought their time together to an end.

"Are you leaving?" He asked not wanting to let her go. She had been the first person that he had spoken so freely to in so very long.

She smiled sweetly to him. "Not to worry, we **will** meet again. For now though, your servant has come to fetch you." Her mastery of the modern language had improved greatly since last night. She crawled to him, reminding him of a feline and sat before him, took his face in her palms and kissed him sweetly on the lips, stood then began to walk away.

He scrambled to catch her before she disappeared. "Wait! I... I want you to have this." He removed the small stone he had been holding, from his pocket and presented it to her. "So you won't forget me."

His gesture was not taken lightly. No one had ever given her anything in her long life. She looked at him and then at the small stone he had placed in her hand and closed her fingers around. "But... But it is yours. It is special to you."

"And you are special to me." He said softly to the woman he had just spent several hours just talking to.

"Thank you." She whispered and in a shower of glittering silver and gold she was gone. She turned to the sleeping man on the floor and returned his hair from its natural state to how he had dyed it. "There..." She kissed his lips to hide her memory and returned to her home in the coin.

"Ren!... Ren! Wake up, you're going to be late!" Yashiro Yukihito shook his client from his deep sleep.

Ren awakened with a heavenly smile firmly cemented on his lips. He wasn't sure why or, how but this was the best he had felt in years. He tried to remember the dream he had as he slept on his living room floor with the small coin in his hand, but only a pair of enchanting golden eyes peered at him in the fog of his mind. He firmly kept the small coin in his grip, sat up and nodded. "Sorry Yashiro-san. I'll hurry." He stood and left for his room.

Once in the privacy of his bedroom, he opened his palm and stared at the coin. There was something special about it. He vowed to himself to keep it unharmed. He opened his small hidden floor safe and placed it inside with his jewelry and important documents. He closed the safe, locked it and finally prepared for his day.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

His wishes had been granted by her and he had been thrust into the entertainment world before he was fully prepared. It was almost, no not almost... it was a sink or, swim situation now. He had to learn how to use his gifted talents and fast or, he would fail miserably. When he wasn't combing his mind for every little scrap of musical information, he was ranting over his loss. "That Bitch! She is mine. Mine! My property. How dare she think she can leave without my permission!? She's just a stupid slave! Not even worth looking at! Not only that, she didn't even grant the damn wish! She betrayed me! Me! Fuwa Sho!" He paced back and forth as he continued on this line of ranting, causing no end of worry for his manager.

Shoko Aki sighed and lamented for taking on another eccentric musician. It seemed as though this particular young man, that she had grown fond of, finally snapped. Was he having delusions of grandeur? She wasn't quite sure. He was talking of a woman, she could be certain of that, but the way he was talking of her, like she was an actual slave. Wasn't slavery illegal? She sighed again. How was she supposed to calm him and fix this? She rolled her eyes and sunk into her sofa. "They don't pay me enough for this crap." She mumbled just out of earshot.

* * *

"Ren... Ren..." Yashiro snapped his fingers in front of his charge's face to gain his attention. All morning he had seemed to be off somewhere. "Did you hear anything I just told you?" Yashiro asked.

"I'm sorry Yashiro-san, I was just trying to remember something." He smiled apologetically.

Yashiro nodded. "Okay... Well, Takarada-san has a new talent coming in today and he wanted you to escort her to his office when she arrives." Yashiro informed him with a little smirk. Lory was bringing in a new girl. Perhaps Ren would take a liking to her. Yashiro quietly fantasized about Ren and this mysterious new female that would be arriving.

Ren rolled his eyes inwardly. _Just as I thought... Boss is trying to hook me up with another mindless bimbo. Not going to happen._ He was already determined to not like this new female, just on the principle of her being invited by Lory. He was not about to be matched with another vapid actress with no goals.

She was nervous. Today was her first real day that she would be trying to blend in with humans. She had never been around so many of them in one place. She had always been summoned in private, one person at a time. She found that it made her feel a bit shy. She looked out across the lobby and there he was. The young man of whom she had talked with in his dreams; however, he did not look pleased at all. Why did he seem so angry? _Oh... That's right... He may not remember._ He started to approach where she was standing as she listened to the receptionist speak to him on his phone. She watched him pocket his phone just before he stood before her.

Ren bowed politely and kept a firm grip on his anger for his boss. "Good afternoon. My name is Tsuruga Ren and Takarada-san has requested that I escort you to his office."

She bowed perfectly graceful. She had spent the past few days after she had left him, absorbing and observing customs, language, etiquette and mannerisms of these mortals. She had even picked a name for herself and conjured an identity so that she wouldn't be discovered. She had shortened her hair and changed the color to a strawberry-blonde so that her former master would not bother her if they were to ever meet again. "Thank you Tsuruga-san. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Mogami Kyoko." There was a faint blush to her cheeks and for a moment a pair of golden-eyes registered in his memory.

He cleared the thoughts from his mind. "Well then, shall we?"

* * *

Ren shook his head at Lory's theme for the day, the Palace of Versailles. How on Earth did he do it? It was entirely too distracting and he had missed part of what was discussed, so he decided to just nod and pretend that he heard and agreed. "That's wonderful Ren! So next week you will help me with the problems we've been having with Ruriko-chan." Ren winced, not what he had expected. He couldn't stand the girl she was too obvious in her attraction to him. "So, you're dismissed and I'll talk to you tomorrow about it."

"Alright... See you tomorrow Boss." He left the new girl in the office with Lory and quickly went to search for his manager, while fighting the overwhelming desire to bash his own head in on the tile floor for not paying attention.

A pair of golden-eyes flashed in his memory once again and distracted him from his inner lamentations over his situation with Ring Doh and Ruriko-chan. _Who was that girl?_ He tried to place a face to the eyes but all that came to him was her veiled, hidden visage and her beautiful, silken black hair.

* * *

Lory took in the image of the young woman that stood before him and smiled wildly. He quickly approached her, swept her into his arms and hugged her tightly with tears streaming down his face, after Ren had left her there. She snuggled into him with tears trickling down her cheeks and sighed with relief.

" _ **Brother..."**_ She murmured in their ancient tongue.

" _ **Farasha... It's been too long. I have missed you so very much big sister."**_ He smiled softly and kissed her crown. _**"When Ruto had told me of a female Djinni he had invited here, I almost didn't believe him. Where have you been?"**_ He told her as he led her to the cushions and poured her a goblet of her favorite wine as she took her original silk clad form, then relaxed into the cushions.

" _ **First, Huba Syd..."**_ She waved around her. _**"Tell me of all of this. Are you helping those that have enslaved us?"**_ He could hear the irritation in her voice. _**"Or, is this to toy with them?"**_

He laughed. _ **"Sister... That man died long ago. Most of us have been free for a very long time. Not all are like him. You behave as though you have only just recently been released."**_ He commented before eating a strawberry.

Her eyes grew dark. _ **"You would be correct in that assumption little brother. I have only gained my freedom through a carelessly placed vague wish by a spoiled mortal child, less than 7 days ago."**_

" _ **Oh?... You have peaked my curiosity sister. Tell me of this wish and the child that made it."**_ He asked with interest.

She giggled. _**"The boy had intended harm for your Tsuruga Ren. He desires his position on some irrelevant little list so, I decided to use it for my own freedom."**_ She laughed. _**"It is actually a very powerful wish and his life force could no longer provide the for price needed for anything after. The coin released me, oddly enough. I honestly didn't think that it would work, but as soon as he summoned me for it... I felt it."**_ She laughed. _**"I was so amused and elated that I kissed the little whelp."**_

" _ **Farasha... What exactly did he wish?"**_ Lory asked with concern, Ren had been through enough in his life. He didn't need anything else horrible complicating it.

She waved him off. _ **"No worries dearest brother. I will not harm him or, his status. The wish was to remove him from an eligible bachelor's list or, something of the sort. If you desire, I would enlist your help, after all you are The Great Huba Syd."**_ She smirked not realizing exactly how aggressive her mischievous brother had become in pursuing his hobby over the years.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Just a little tidbit. I decided to give Kyoko and Lory names in Arabic for their Djinn names.**_

 _ **Farasha: Butterfly**_

 _ **Huba Syd: Love Master**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

She was miserable. The outfit her brother had given her to wear was coarse and uncomfortable, the shoes were confining and she had never in her existence experienced such an unnatural shade of pink. He had told her that in order for her to experience the feelings that she sought, she should join his LoveMe Section. Yes, her brother was notorious for his scheming ways, but he had always been effective. She would comply, but did it have to be like this? And just exactly what did he mean by "Put your heart into it" without using your power? She supposed that he meant to do your best. She sighed in frustration as chipped away the dried chewing gum from the halls of the music section. _How disgusting! These human musicians are swine!_ The thoughts caused her to scrub more vigorously.

She looked out down the hall to find gleaming patches of white tile amongst the rest of the well used floor and winced. It looked horrible. _This is an eyesore._ She groaned inwardly. _Well, he said I should do my best._ And with that she began to scour the rest and decided to give it a polish. When she had finished, the hall looked worthy of an ancient palace that now resided beneath layers of sand and stone on the other side of the world. She smiled. "Perfection!"

"Ah! That looks very nice Kyoko-chan; however, it probably would have been a good idea to put up the caution signs and perhaps not go overboard with the floor wax." Nakazawa-san pointed out as they observed multiple people sliding across the floors. "I'm afraid I can only give you the minimum amount of points for this job. I'm sorry. Now... I need you to put up the signs and leave them there until this hallway is safe again."

She bowed to him. "Forgive me Nakazawa-san of my error. I will do as you suggest immediately." She told him as she fell partially back into her old subservient ways. She winced inwardly at her realization. She sighed and glowered inwardly. _The only thing I left off in that statement to him was Master._ She felt a tiny pinprick in her chest that told her it was sadness and something else that her brother would later explain as guilt.

* * *

" _ **This is unacceptable!"**_ He roared as he paced before the cushions she was resting on in his office. _**"How could Ruriko-chan do this to you? Farasha... I am so sorry this happened."**_ Lory knelt before her and placed another cushion beneath her damaged ankle to elevate it and give her comfort.

She giggled. _**"Not to worry little brother. The child apologized sincerely and I have forgiven her. She was very remorseful for her actions and in the end it did turn out to be enjoyable."**_ She smiled softly. _**"Although, I will remember in the future that I have not yet become accustomed to being a servant no longer."**_ She added casually.

He patted her on the shoulder as Ruto served her a cup of chamomile tea. She looked up at him in thought. _**"Hmm... Tell me Ruto. How is it that my brother's best friend and confidant becomes his faithful servant?"**_ She asked out of curiosity.

He looked at her and smiled and shook his head. _**"Not a servant oh Beautiful One. This is only a role that I am playing for now. Just as we did as children."**_

" _ **Ah, I see. So for now, he is the prince."**_ She commented with a smirk and a wink.

" _ **So... What did you think of your first experience with acting?"**_ Lory asked her with a mischievous smile.

Her eyes became large and she practically glowed with joy. _**"I absolutely enjoyed it! It was such a challenge."**_ She then went into detail of her day.

" _ **Where in all of the Kingdoms did you learn to do a Tea Ceremony?"**_ He asked with awe.

" _ **Oh... The elder master Fuwa found my appearance and manners unacceptable for his tastes. They are a prudish lot aren't they? He had me covertly observe his wife so that I wouldn't be so offensive to him."**_ She told him casually.

Lory glowered. _**"What else did this former master force upon you Farasha?"**_

She giggled at his mood. _**"Not to worry sweet little brother, my chastity is still intact after all of these years. I was nothing more that a pretty little tool to grant him his desires. Unlike his son... He was very respectful."**_

" _ **I have heard you mention his son many times now. Who exactly is this boy, whose life now hangs by a thread?"**_ He asked out of the desire to know who her final master was.

" _ **I suppose they call him Fuwa Sho now? The little whelp didn't appreciate all that his father had sacrificed for him, stole my coin and began his wishes with no desire to inquire of what would become of him."**_ She laughed.

He looked at her in shock. _**"So, you're telling me that the musician Fuwa Sho... gained his fame by your hand without caring what the consequences were?"**_

She smiled and nodded. _**"Every time I tried to tell him, I was dismissed."**_

" _ **He doesn't know..."**_ He started.

" _ **That he is sterile? That his life has been shortened by 50 years and that the love that he would have received from friends and family has been drained away by his greed and selfishness? No... He never cared to know."**_ She smiled.

" _ **Well, it's no wonder that the coin released you. It seems as though he had demanded a great deal."**_ Lory commented as he puffed on his now lit cigar.

She nodded. _**"Indeed he made more wishes that any of my other masters over the years."**_ She said casually and took another sip of tea.

" _ **That is very unfortunate indeed. One can only hope that he learns from his mistakes and applies that knowledge in his next life."**_ Lory commented with a little sadness tinging his tone.

" _ **Mmm."**_ She hummed not agreeing nor, disagreeing. She just didn't care, he had been a monster to her and now meant nothing either way other than an irritation, like a scurrying little cockroach.

" _ **Oh! I will be inducting a new member into the LoveMe Section. I trust you will assist her in any way you can, within reason and do your best to get along with her."**_ Lory announced.

Kyoko laughed. _**"And who is this new individual you have decided to torture with that hideous pink monstrosity Huba Syd?"**_

He laughed heartily. _**"Sister, you wound me. I am not torturing you. I am giving you the opportunity to learn and experience basic emotions that every creature should be able to express... Her name is Kotonami Kanae. Unlike us... Sweet sister..."**_ He leaned forward and kissed her temple. _**"She doesn't know the value of family."**_

She nodded. _**"Then brother... I will do my best to be cordial to her."**_

* * *

In the shadows stood a mischievous little imp, contemplating her next actions. "Who is this new woman Grandfather keeps speaking to in that strange language he uses with Ruto? And why does she dress crazy like him?" She giggled. A dark look fell over her. "She better not be after Ren-sama." She growled in a small quiet voice as a little blue flame erupted in her tiny palm and turned into a little spider that she set free.

Out of the corner of Kyoko's eye she spied the little blue spider coming toward her and Lory. She smirked, snapped her fingers and a tiny bolt of lightening struck it, turning it to dust. Kyoko laughed. _**"Brother...**_ _**Up to your old childish tricks again?"**_

He gasped. _**"Sister, I would never. You wound me."**_ He smiled. _**"That would be the doings of my granddaughter, Maria."**_

Kyoko smiled and snapped her fingers once again. This time it resulted in a tiny gasp and a 7 year old floating from her hiding place, coiled in rope, with fake tears streaming down her cheeks.

Kyoko giggled. "Silly child, do you not know that tears will not alter your circumstance? Not everyone will come to your aid. You must find a way out yourself." Kyoko instructed. She glanced at Lory. "I once knew a little boy that was just as you. You are every bit of the imp he once was. Spiders? Really... not very original." She waved her hand and the ropes evaporated, setting the girl free.

Lory cleared his throat, he knew exactly which little boy she was referring to. "Ahem... Maria, this is Kyoko. She's from the LoveMe Section. You should apologize to her for the spider."

Kyoko shook her head. _**"That isn't necessary Huba Syd. She meant no harm."**_

Maria looked up at her in awe. This perfectly dark princess had magic like her, Grandfather, Father and Ruto. She was really special. Maria bowed before her. "I am very sorry Onee-sama. I misunderstood the situation. I will not do it again. Please forgive me."

Kyoko giggled and clapped then pulled Maria into her arms and hugged her tightly. _**"Huba Syd! She's perfectly adorable!**_ Of course I forgive you Maria." She told the girl with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

It was the strangest thing, he just couldn't get the words she had uttered in her state of shock during the Tea Ceremony scene out of his head. _"I cannot move unless the Master dismisses me." What did she mean? What kind of life did that girl lead, to be referring to anyone as Master?_ The thoughts that accompanied it sickened him. To think that practices like that were still occurring in Japan. He rolled to his other side and turned his pillow. "I'm never going to get enough sleep if I don't stop thinking about it." He groaned.

Slowly but, surely his active mind allowed him to drift off. He found himself in a grand ancient palace that was not unlike his eccentric boss' office when he was in his Ancient Egyptian phase. In a room concealed by billowing white, silk drapes he found her lounging on a chaise, enjoying the music a female musician was plucking on a harp as a burly dark man dressed in a shendyt and sandals fanned her. She sat upright and smiled brightly. "Kuon! How...?"

He smiled and his green eyes took in her bare visage, noticing the multiple strange markings that covered her skin that he hadn't noticed before. The same markings that appeared on the coin that was in his safe. "I don't know, but it is nice to see you again Kyoko." He purred.

The way he was looking at her caused a slight blush to creep over her cheeks. She stood to cover herself.

"You don't need to do that. You're just fine. I don't mind." He told her admiring the view with appreciation.

She nodded and lounged back into her seat then patted it for him to join her. Not wanting to be too completely obvious he sat on the cushions that were placed directly in front of the chaise and took the wine that she had poured and offered. She rolled over on her belly and giggled. She reminded him of an ancient masterpiece painted by one of the masters. _Hm... She has them all over._ He smiled at the thought.

She leaned over his shoulder from her place behind him and her long silky hair tickled his neck. "So... How is it that you have found me in my place?" She popped a peeled grape into his mouth and he could feel her bare breast graze the back of his neck and shoulder as she moved her free hand over his shoulder and down to his chest, gently caressing him. As it was, he was consuming any food that she was offering solely to keep his mind and hands under control.

He swallowed nervously. "I'm not really sure why or, how I'm here. I was in my bedroom trying to sleep and now I find myself here with you." He whispered.

"Ah... I see. Hmm... Then if it is sleep that you need, then it is sleep that I can offer you." Her warm breath fell upon his ear and neck. He then felt her delicate fingers gently raking through his hair and softly massaging his scalp and he was lulled to sleep with the gentle breeze and soft music that surrounded him.

"Hmmm... You are a beautiful one sweet Kuon." She whispered to the sleeping man before her. "Enjoy your slumber while I watch over you."

* * *

 _Poor child... to not be near her mother and father at such a young age._ Kyoko thought as they rode down to the parking garage of LME after she had finally tricked Maria into admitting that she knew of her own father's love for her.

"Onee-sama, how would you contact your father?" Maria's sweet voice chimed and Lory winced a little. He had not yet educated Maria on the nature of her heritage and she didn't know that Kyoko was actually her great-aunt. How do you explain to one so young that you are over 35,000 years old and still younger than the teen-aged looking woman next to you?

Kyoko looked at Lory. _**"Brother? Have you not explained to her yet?"**_

He shook his head and looked down in shame.

" _ **Oh my**_... Maria, I haven't seen my father in a very, very long time." She explained. She would let Lory handle the complicated questions later.

"Then what about your mother?" She inquired sweetly.

Kyoko sighed. "Dear Maria, I have not seen either of them in so very long."

"Oh no! Onee-sama, that is so horrible. I'm sorry. I didn't know!" Maria started to cry.

"There, there it is nothing like that. We just haven't spoken in a long time. I'm sure they are just fine. How about this... why don't you call him or, write him a letter. Just tell him how your day went and go from there. I'm certain he will be happy to hear from you." Maria nodded at the advice and hugged Kyoko tightly.

"I think I will Onee-sama. Thank you so much!" Maria told her cheerfully.

Lory patted her head. "Maria, I think it's time you leave for home. Ruto will drive you." He kissed her temple.

"Yes Grandfather. Good-bye Onee-sama." She waved as she entered the limo and Ruto shut the door.

Kyoko looked up at Lory. _ **"Huba Syd..."**_ Her eyes narrowed at him. He knew he was in for a scolding when she gave that look. He hadn't seen it in many years. _**"Why have you not told her? I sincerely hope that you have told her father."**_

" _ **I'm working on it?"**_ He told her sheepishly.

She groaned in frustration as she walked away from him to go back to the LoveMe office. _**"What? Are you waiting until they question as to why they are 300 years old and haven't aged a day over 20? You should do this soon Huba Syd or, they may not forgive you for the deception."**_

" _ **I will tell them soon Farasha... I promise."**_ He called to her as she entered the building.

" _ **See that you do little brother."**_ She told him as the door closed behind her.

* * *

She sat on the steps in the stairwell with the little purplish-blue stone in her palm, putting a voice to her worries about her brother and his family. _**"Ah... Kuon, what should I do about him? They should know of their heritage. We are proud Djinn. Why would he want to hide that from them? He should tell them before they discover that on their own and cause troubles for the humans."**_ She sighed once again.

"Mogami-san? Why are you here in the stairwell?" Sawara Takenori asked the young woman that had been mumbling in a strange language on the steps.

"Oh! Um, Sawara-san. You startled me." She straightened after he spoke, dropping the little stone down the steps without realizing it. "Hm? Noooo!" She howled after realizing her special treasure was nowhere to be found.

"Mogami-san? What's wrong?" He asked with worry.

"I dropped it! I dropped my special treasure that Kuon gave to me! My dear Kuon, I'm so sorry!" She cried at the loss. It was the first gift she had ever received.

"Don't worry dear. I'm sure it's here somewhere. We'll find it." He told her as they searched the steps finally coming down the to the landing.

Ren had heard the little _ting_ and _plunk_ of the stone as it landed on the floor next to him. "How... What on Earth? Why does this look so familiar?" He murmured as he rolled the little stone between his fingers while examining it.

"KUON! I'm so sorry!" He heard a female voice cry out and stiffened. He quickly placed the stone in his pocket and looked in the direction of the disturbance. _**"Please forgive me."**_ She sobbed.

He watched as she searched the floor around the steps.

"I'm sorry but have you seen a little purplish-blue stone anywhere near here? I seemed to have dropped it. Oh dear, I hope it wasn't damaged." She kept looking. "Someone very special gave me the stone. It was the first gift I have ever received and now I've lost it. I'm so sorry Kuon." She started crying again.

 _How? How did she get this. She says that I gave it to her... Why can't I remember?_ He bent down with the stone hidden in his hand and pretended to pick it up. "Is this it?" He presented it to her.

She gasped. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much! I thought it had been lost forever."

He chuckled inwardly at how cutely she was gushing over a simple stone. "You do know those are quite common, nothing special."

She frowned and her brow furrowed. "It may not be special to you, but it was my first gift ever and it means something to me..." His statement irritated her, made her feel like she meant nothing to him.

"Whomever gave it to you must have tricked you. They should have given you something that wasn't so worthless if it was your first gift." He told her cockily.

She leaned in close to him and told him, "Thy should consider thyself blessed I do not turn you to the ass that you are. _**Hamar!**_ " She slipped in her speech and language as she grew more angry. Her eyes turned to a molten gold, faded little gold tattoos appeared on her neck and her thickly accented voice echoed in his mind. His statement had brought back memories of the king that had enslaved her and many of her former masters. He was indeed very lucky she didn't turn him into the braying ass that had popped into her mind that moment before she left.

He stood in a haze, trying to make sense of what he had just heard and witnessed. Why did it all seem so familiar? Her voice, her thick angry accented words and the faded tattoos? _What on Earth did she call me?_ He blushed for some reason and his body reacted to the thought of the tattoos. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **hamar: jackass.**_ _**(the donkey type)**_

 _ **Forgive me if some of my words are incorrect. I have been using Google translator and we all know how accurate that is, lol. That being said, let's just go with it and say that the convoluted language that Google gives us as a translation is actually the Djinn language. I appreciate the reviews and hope you all are enjoying this one. Thank you. ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

The walls were crumbling, the marble floors were marred with multiple thin, spidery cracks, the once clear blue skies were red and the air was stifling. The curtains that had served to hide her room from prying eyes were now tattered, burned and black. He heard an unholy scream come from behind the curtains and he rushed in to find the sweet woman that had entered his dreams before, she was covered in glowing red tattoos, tongues of fire whipping about replaced her hair and her eyes glowed red. "Kyoko?"

The stunningly beautiful yet, terrifying image trained her gaze directly on him. _**"You should leave here for your own safety Kuon. You know not what you are dealing with."**_ She ground out.

"I... I don't understand what you're saying Kyoko. Please tell me." He begged.

"I said leave! Before you anger me further!" She barked at him and he was thrown back out of what he had thought was a nightmare.

He bolted upright in his bed, panting heavily out of distress and noticed that he was covered in soot and his pajamas were torn. "What the hell? It was a dream, right?" He shook his head not believing what he was actually living. He got up, stripped off his tattered clothing, took a shower, redressed and attempted to go back to sleep as the nightmare slipped from his mind and into the ether.

* * *

After she had evicted him from her palace via tantrum, she began to slowly calm down. She surveyed the destruction and glumly began to repair it. _**"I hope I didn't frighten him too much."**_ She murmured remorsefully. She looked at the little stone. _**"Did it really mean so little to him?"**_ She felt something moist on her cheek. _**"Why does it bother me so?"**_ She sighed and sat roughly on her chaise.

She sat quietly in contemplation and twirled her finger in the goblet of water she held, turning it to a liquor that was stronger than any human could ever tolerate. She sighed and took a sip. _**"Oh... Very good."**_ She smiled as her mood lightened and the alcohol took effect. _**"Perhaps I was too harsh on him. When I first saw him, it did seem as though he treasured it."**_ She sighed again. _**"Teasing me like a child..."**_ She took another drink. _**"Oh my! Dizzy."**_ She giggled and little butterflies in a rainbow of colors started flitting about the room.

She finished off her considerably large drink and stood, giggling and swaying in her inebriation. She nodded to herself in determination. _**"I must ask for his forgiveness. Yes... I shall do that."**_ and in a glittering shower of gold mixed with butterflies she materialized next to his bed.

In his half asleep state, he heard the voice of a softly giggling female. "Sweet Kuon..." She sang his name. He felt a gentle caress of fingers through his hair. "Psst... Kuon... Psst..." She giggled in a drunken whisper.

His eyes popped open to a completely naked, giggling, drunk, tattooed female sitting next to him on his bed. _What the hell?_ He quickly propped up on his elbows and rubbed his eyes.

Her beautiful smile almost blinded him. "What is... Who...?" He stammered finally remembering her anger from before. "Kyoko?" _Gotta be another dream._

"Kuon... _Hic_... Please forgive my anger." She asked sweetly, draped herself over him and propped her elbows up on his chest while resting her chin on her hands as she gazed into his eyes. "You are soooo beautiful... _Hic_..." She pulled herself up closely to his face. "Hmmm... _Hic_..." She purred drunkenly. She then leaned down and kissed him.

His mind was in a haze as he felt her soft lips caress his own. Her taste was as sweet as honey and her lips were as liquid silk flowing over his. Her velvety smooth tongue teased as his hands relished in the feel of her soft skin. _Oh god, this is..._ and then it all stopped. His eyes flew open to find his arms empty. _Such a tease!_ He groaned. _How am I going to sleep after that?!_ He rolled over and punched his innocent pillow out of frustration and attempted to find the sleep that was determined to evade him.

* * *

He would have thought it was all a dream last night had he not awakened to several strangely colored butterflies flitting about his bedroom and a naked shapely butt print on his sheets in gold dust where she sat before she molested him in her drunken state. "Well... That certainly explains a lot." He smirked remembering the gold eyes, the soft skin and the tickle of long silken hair. He chuckled and raked his fingers though his hair. "I suppose I should get ready for work." He reminded himself then left to begin his morning routine after stripping his sheets. "Can't let the cleaning lady see that."

* * *

She sat at the table in the LoveMe office resting her face on the cool surface of the table, groaning in hangover misery. _**"Why did I have to drink that?"**_ She blushed as she remembered her behavior last night with Kuon, thanking every known deity that she had passed out before she took it too far.

Lory entered the room with his usual grandiose style and plopped down next to her. He leaned in to look at her face and laughed. _**"You look like absolute hell, sister. What happened?"**_ He commented slyly.

" _ **Oh, shut up."**_ She grumbled irritably. _**"I drank from Father's recipe last night."**_

" _ **Whoa... What caused that?"**_ He asked curiously.

She groaned. _**"I'd rather not speak of my childish behavior, if you don't mind."**_ She groused.

He chuckled. _**"Fine... Fine. I will not ask again. I know how your temper can get."**_ He jabbed a little.

" _ **Why are you here Huba Syd? Is it expressly to torture me or, do you actually have something relevant to say?"**_ She asked grumpily as she sat up and rubbed her temples.

" _ **I only came to see my favorite sister and tell her that Sawara-san has a job for you and Kotonami-san."**_ He pouted.

She rolled her eyes. _**"I am your only sister and thank you for telling me. I'll go as soon as this infernal demon puts down the hammer inside of my head and I can see straight."**_

He laughed. _ **"Alright, try not to take too long. It will leave you more quickly if you take that."**_ A glass of clear, cold water and 4 small pills appeared on the table in front of her. He smiled at her and left.

She rolled her eyes, picked up the glass and pills then took them. _**"Thank you little brother."**_ She smiled softly, then winced again at the throbbing in her head.

* * *

He felt so stupid having to explain his problems to a chicken of all things. _Thankfully, he seemed like he could understand my circumstances. It was almost as if he had just learned the word himself. I hope he has better luck with his next job. He seemed like a honest, helpful guy._ Ren pondered as he poured himself a glass of milk then took his dinner from the microwave. _I wonder what show he was from._

He ran his encounter with a giant mascot chicken through his mind as he ate his dinner and watched the images on the television flash through the day's news. Everything had been so strange the past 24 hours. He honestly didn't know what to think of it. He shrugged it off and decided to chalk the events up to just another weird day.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the interview and the strange encounter with that stupid chicken at Kimagure Rock. How did the mystery audience members know to ask questions that mostly not even his family knew? Not only that, he could feel the killing intent rolling off the chicken after he insulted it. _It couldn't possibly be... her? Never, she was a stupid idiot slave! She's probably off somewhere serving a new master._ He felt a slight twinge of panic at that thought. _What if her new master wants to ruin my life like I wished for Tsuruga?_

He sat up on the sofa that he had been draped lazily on. "Never... I won't allow it. I just finally got the hang of this." He grumbled and took a long drink of the beer that he had purloined from Shoko Aki's refrigerator. He slid down to the coffee table, picked up his pencil and began jotting lyrics down on the page before him. He sat the beer down and searched his pockets for a cigarette. "Ah... there it is." He took out his pack, pulled one out and lit it, not caring in the least of the harm it could do to his health or, damage to his voice. He took a long drag and let the calming effect of the nicotine wash over him. "Ahhh... much better." He sighed as he exhaled. "I'm just thinking of stupid things that won't happen." He told him self. "She was just a slave. They don't think for themselves. Her constant lack of emotions proves it. I'm worrying for nothing. So what if she didn't give me my last wish. She was probably not powerful enough to do it." He snickered. "That's right, she was defective."

Shoko Aki groaned in frustration as she plucked the lit cigarette from her sleeping charge's fingers and snuffed it out. She picked up the empty beer cans on the floor that surrounded him, stuffed them into the small bag she had grabbed for his garbage and tossed it into the cabinet that hid her garbage can after she had filled it and tied it off. She sat on her sofa, staring at the sleeping young man on her floor then her eyes fell on his new song. She picked it up and scanned the page. "Hm... Not bad. The boy does have talent. He is good in bed, too. A shame he's an insufferable ass." She looked at the music again. "Well, if this is the result, I guess I can't complain about giving him what he wants."

* * *

He hadn't seen her in weeks, she had obviously been avoiding him; although, he honestly couldn't blame her for it. Not after that little drunken display and the kiss. Yes, he had his suspicions. After all, everything had been relatively normal before he had found the coin. He wondered if there was a connection. So, he was now standing behind her with his hand on the Ladies Room door teasing her, yet again. "So... throw me across the room, kiss me like that in your cute drunken stupor and now you're avoiding me?" He purred in her ear. "Oh... and we certainly can't forget how you called me an ass, now can we?" He really hoped he was right, otherwise she would definitely think he was insane.

Blushing fiercely and repeatedly bowing, not bothering to deny anything. She was too flustered to argue with him. "Please forgive... I... I..." She finally looked up at him. "Wait...What? I... You forgave me for that... Didn't you?" Her blush went darker as her mind sifted through the events that night. _BINGO!_ His mind shouted triumphantly.

"You didn't give me a chance to before you passed out, Princess." He chuckled. "You've been avoiding me. Now, why. is. that?" He smiled mischievously. "You do know I would appreciate a proper greeting, instead of you running from me. You hurt my feelings." He told her with a mock hurt tone and a smile that didn't match.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She quickly told him.

"Ren! What are you doing?!" Yashiro hissed as he approached the pair. "You cannot corner young women like that. People might misunderstand and think that you're sexually harassing her." _Especially with the look that she just gave you... Really.._. Yashiro groaned inwardly. _What on Earth did he say to her to make her blush like that?_

Ren sighed. "I was merely teaching her the proper etiquette on greeting co-workers." _Among other things..._

Yashiro rolled his eyes. _That most certainly was_ **not** _what he was doing!_ "Well, just don't do it in front of the Ladies room. You'll give the wrong impression." Yashiro warned him as they walked down to the parking garage at TBM.

* * *

 _I have to apologize._ He thought as he walked down the now familiar hall that led to her room. He stopped before the now white, softly billowing curtains and gathered his thoughts. _I hope she isn't still angry with me._ He took a deep breath. _I may have taken it a bit too far this evening._

"You may enter Kuon..." Her sweet voice caressed his ears and he entered.

"Kyoko... I'm..." He started but was interrupted by her lithe form now scantily clad in silks, that were shimmering in pinks and purples, on her knees before him in a form of dogeza.

"Please forgive me Kuon... I behaved horribly... I thought of turning you to an ass, I rudely threw you in anger, I forced myself upon you in my shameless drunken stupor and I have offended you by avoiding you." She rambled off all of the things that she had done while prone and blushing fiercely with her clothing oscillated to match the mood.

He knelt down and smiled softly. He gently turned her face to him by her chin. "I should be the one to apologize, Princess. I said something horrible when I was teasing you and didn't take into consideration, your feelings. It's not a worthless piece of stone and I'm very happy that you cherish it. Please forgive me?"

"But... but I... I dared to kiss you... are you not angered by that? That one such as myself did something so offensive?" She asked in a small voice as she looked down, remembering all of those times before when she had been told by her former masters that she was beneath any human and to touch or, kiss them was offensive.

He chuckled. "It was hardly offensive. That Princess... That was the most amazing kiss anyone has ever blessed me with." He smiled. "Trust me... I don't mind at all. It was quite nice."

He pulled her up so that they were both standing and took her hand. "Come... Why don't we sit and you tell me why something like that made you so angry. I'd like to know so that I don't hurt you again." He told her as he led her to her chaise and they sat together.

She sat for a moment studying him. No human had ever expressed any desire to know her or, cared if they hurt her, yet here he was asking for her story. She almost felt she could trust him with her true name, trust him not to use it against her. _No... I should not fall into that trap again._ She shook her head to clear the thought.

He watched as a myriad of emotion crossed her beautiful face. "You don't have to tell me."

"No... I was just trying to think on where to begin." She partially lied. "Your words... your saying those words reminded me of how I had been tricked into being a slave and the cruel words and actions of many of my masters, mostly my last master." She whispered. She explained how she had been tricked into being trapped by the king and his sorcerers and how she had been berated and insulted time and again by the young man that had cheated his way into the entertainment industry. "I'm so sorry. I had no choice, but to grant his demands." She apologized but something prevented her from revealing Sho's final wish about him.

Although, his look became dark when she revealed Fuwa's true reason for being in entertainment, it lightened and he smiled softly when she apologized again. "Kyoko... It isn't your fault. It was a job that was forced on you." He placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "It's not like you volunteered for the job or, wanted to do it. Right?"

She nodded. "It wasn't something I enjoy, like what I'm doing now." She gave him a small smile.

He smiled again and kissed her brow. "There... We're both sorry for our behavior. How about we both learn from our mistakes and promise to never do it again?"

"Thank you Kuon!" She leapt into his arms with a smile and wrapped him in a tight hug. "Thank you." She sighed into his ear sending shivers down his spine.

He groaned inwardly. _I don't think she knows what she does to me._ "Thank you Kyoko." He wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. He leaned back and looked into her eyes. "I'm just curious about one thing."

She smiled sweetly and asked. "What would that be?"

"What is _**hamar**_?" He asked not so innocently. He had a hunch.

She groaned and covered her face then mumbled something.

"I'm sorry... What was that?" He teased, enjoying her cute reaction.

"I said... It means jackass." She pouted. "But... You probably already guessed that."

He chuckled. "I suppose you're right... About me behaving like a jackass." He nudged her shoulder with his and laughed. "Maybe you could teach me your language someday."

She glanced up at him from the corner of her eye as she smiled softly. "Perhaps..."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

The two young women sat in the little ice cream shop, sharing a large sundae and rehashing the day's events.

"MO! The nerve of her... I cannot believe she just tried to do that. It's insulting!" Kanae groused over Erica's behavior and treachery.

Kyoko smiled at her then patted her hand. "Don't worry Moko-san... She could never harm you and I think that challenge that you issued to her might inspire her to do things on her own. She seemed pretty determined."

Kanae shook her head. "So... Why exactly did you really help me?"

Kyoko smiled. "Moko-san... I told you before, I've never had a friend that was a girl before... let alone a best friend. Best friends do things for each other."

Kanae gave her a long pensive look. "Well... I suppose I don't mind being best friends. I can only wish that we stay friends forever. But... don't get all girly about it." She huffed and took another bite of ice cream without noticing the soft glowing tattoo on Kyoko's wrist that flashed and disappeared.

Kyoko gave her a soft smile. "Thank you for being my friend, Moko-san."

Kanae smiled a small smile. "Thank you too, I guess."

* * *

In her excitement over the achievement of getting her first acting job on her own with Kanae, she materialized in Lory's office without warning in a cloud of butterflies and gold dust as she had appeared in Ren's room when she had been drunk. Lory looked up and saw the little spectacle that he hadn't seen since they were children.

" _ **Brother! We did it!"**_ She bounced happily to him and hugged him with all the might her petite, scantily clad body could muster. _**"Moko-san and I got the commercial for Curara!"**_

Lory chuckled and cleared his throat. _**"Farasha... I'm very happy for you, but you must be careful. What if I had a guest?"**_ He scolded. _**"Ren is supposed to be here in 10 minutes. Had he been early like usual he would have caught a glimpse of you."**_

" _ **Um... Brother... He knows what I am already. He is the one that found my coin after it was released from Fuwa's contract and I was freed."**_ She told him sheepishly. _**"But he knows not of our relation."**_ She quickly added.

He shook his head and smiled. _**"You can trust him Sister, but be sure not to reveal yourself unless you trust that human enough to give them your name from now on."**_ It was interesting that she had chosen Kuon for this. _Perhaps I should look into this a bit further_ , he thought. _She could have just as easily had him fall in love with one of his co-stars. Does she even realize what she's done?_ Lory smirked. _Probably not._

She nodded and sighed. _**"This is almost too much. I feel like the youngest now. When did you grow up without me little brother?"**_

He gave her a sad smile. _**"Not to worry... It will get easier for you."**_

" _Takarada-san... Tsuruga-san is here for his appointment."_ A female voice announced through the intercom on his desk.

Lory stepped to his desk and pressed the button on the device. "Thank you Lily." He nodded to Ruto and turned to Kyoko. _**"How about we celebrate this later Farasha?"**_

She smiled and nodded then kissed his cheek. _**"I will see you later Little Brother."**_ She then left in a whirl of gold dust and butterflies.

Lory chuckled. _**"It's good to see that her joy is returning to her."**_ He commented as he examined the little butterfly that had alit on his index finger.

* * *

He sighed in contentment as he strolled through the entrance to find his favorite little Djinni lounging on her chaise like he did the first time he had visited her. _Beautiful... Every delicious inch of her._ He smiled and waved.

She smiled and jumped up as soon as she saw him. She bounced to him and wrapped him in a hug, then pulled him to her cushions. "I got the part today. The one for the fizzy drink commercial. We start filming next week."

He smiled softly at her excitement. _**"I'm happy for you."**_ He congratulated her in her own tongue. She had been teaching him little by little as they had discussed after their apologies.

" _ **Kuon! Thank you..."**_ She smiled brightly. _**"Very good, by the way."**_

He chuckled as she held a small piece of meat in front of his mouth between her delicate fingers. He started to answer and she popped it into his mouth. He chewed and took a drink of the wine she offered him. _**"I've been**_ practicing _ **alone, but I'm still a**_ bit _ **bad at it."**_

She giggled. _**"It is fine. You are doing very well. We shall continue to practice together."**_ He was doing surprisingly well. It warmed something inside of her to know he was making an effort to learn something from her and so quickly.

" _ **So where will they do the**_ filming?" He asked as they snacked on the last of the foods that she had conjured earlier.

She told him.

" _ **Oh, I have a**_ drama filming _ **in that area. Perhaps I will stop by and say hello on that day."**_ He commented, his word usage a little stiff and formal due to his inability to use it as frequently as he would like.

She giggled. She found his formal way of using her language, cute and how he was mangling some of the words, endearing. _**"If you like, we can practice when we meet each other. But only if we keep it from Brother."**_ She told him. _He's trying so hard._ She smiled softly to herself.

He nodded. He liked the idea of having something like this between them. _**"I would like that, but what is Brother?"**_

" _ **Oh... Um... How should I say this? Um... Brother is...**_ Lory _ **?"**_ She said sheepishly, a little panicked that she had slipped with this information.

 _Oh, she means like boss._ He smiled. _**"It's fine... Brother will not discover from me."**_ He leaned forward from his seat and kissed her temple.

They spent the rest of their evening practicing until she finally lulled him to sleep with her caresses. She smiled while stroking his hair. _**"Ah... Sleep my sweet Kuon."**_ She kissed his forehead and sighed.

* * *

In his slumber Kuon could hear a familiar voice, he couldn't place in his dreamy haze, address and scold his favorite Djinni. _**"**_ **Farasha** _ **... What is he doing here?"**_ The voice hissed quietly.

" _ **Little Brother I did not invite him. He came on his own and I enjoy his company. Am I to continue to be alone**_ **Huba Syd** _ **?"**_ She pouted.

Huba Syd chuckled. _**"Of course not**_ **Sister** _ **, but he is**_ **mortal** _ **and you know the effect it has on them if they stay too often or, too long in your realm."**_

" _ **Is it so bad Brother?"**_ She sighed.

He shook his head and smiled mischievously. _**"Not unless you plan on**_ **explaining** _ **later the strange things he will**_ **experience** _ **."**_

She scoffed. _**"I will tell him as soon as you tell your**_ **family** _ **of their unusual**_ **circumstances** _ **."**_

"Hai, hai... **Farasha** _ **I will tell, but first... Do you**_ **love** _ **him?"**_ He asked slyly.

The fingers sifting through his hair stopped abruptly. _**"I...**_ **Huba Syd** _ **! That is none of your concern Little Brother."**_ She sounded flustered.

Kuon felt himself get lighter and his eyes flew open to find himself in his own bed wondering if what he had heard had been a dream or not and, he had a hunch that the word _**Brother**_ didn't mean boss. _It must have been a dream._ He wondered who the male was in his dream and the familiar word _**Farasha**_ echoed in his mind. _Where have I heard that before?_

* * *

 _ **A/N: The words that are only**_ **bold** ** _in the overheard conversation, are the words he doesn't understand yet._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

* * *

It was utterly humiliating. To have all the knowledge of the past, command of languages old and new, but not know how it felt to be a modern girl of the age she appeared to be. How would she successfully integrate without real life experiences? She sighed.

" _ **What has you so down Sister?"**_ She was starting to cause it to rain in his office. Lory pointed up to the grey clouds gathering over his coffee table. _**"What has caused this Farasha? This isn't about Kuon is it?"**_

She looked up at him and scoffed. _**"Why is it that you think everything that effects me is caused by that man?"**_

He chuckled. _**"Because last time it was. Now explain your melancholy."**_

" _ **No, it's nothing like that. I was just thinking of High School?"**_ She groused.

Lory looked at her curiously. _**"It is called High School. Would you like to go?"**_

She looked at him as if he had sprouted another head. _**"Is that possible?"**_

He laughed. _**"Of course it is."**_ He sat back in his seat. _**"Here... Ren needs a temporary manager for the next few days, Yashiro is sick. You take care of this while I'll look into a way for you to attend High School."**_

She bounced up and hugged him. _**"Thank you Brother!"**_ She snatched the piece of paper that had Ren's information on it and excitedly left the office.

* * *

She sighed worriedly. "This is really bad." She placed the cold ice bag on his forehead and kept watch over him during his feverish night.

{"What bothers you young master?" The beautiful teen girl in the elaborately decorated red kimono startled him as he sat on the bank of the little stream.

Kuon looked up in surprise. She was beautiful. Long raven black hair, little gold markings all over her ivory skin, dark red lips, perfectly lined golden eyes and gold jewelry on her arms, ankles, ears and neck. "I got in trouble on my dad's set." He told her.

She looked at him curiously. "A set?"

He rubbed the back of his neck feeling really stupid now for everything that had happened and he certainly didn't want to have to explain it to this pretty, unusual girl. "Yeah... My dad's an actor. He's here for filming." He explained.

"What is actor?" Her gold eyes plead for knowledge.

He tried his best to explain but, it just wasn't working. "How is it you've never watched a movie or, television? Are you a fairy Princess or, something?" He joked.

She giggled. "Do not be ludicrous, fairies do not exist. I belong to Djinn." She told him proudly. It had been so very long since she had felt these tiny emotions. Her markings began to glow and her eyes went dim. "I must go..." Her voice turned emotionless and cold. "My master calls to me."

Before he could ask her name, she was gone in a cloud of gold dust. 10 year old Hizuri Kuon vowed to himself that he would see the interesting young woman again. "I was only joking about the fairies. I hope I didn't make her angry."

~xoxo~

He ran through the woods down to the little stream where he had been meeting her everyday the past week, hoping that he would see her again today. He stopped suddenly staring at the young woman covered in butterflies. "Whoa..."

She smiled and bowed to him in greeting. "Young Master... It is good to see you again."

"I had to see you before we left. My dad's done filming today." He was still a little out of breath from running.

She smiled sadly. "I see. We all must part one day. I shall give to you a parting gift, one wish..." She kissed his forehead. "Use it wisely." She smiled and put her finger on his lips. He nodded to her in a daze. "I promise. Um... I really don't have anything to give you." Young Kuon shuffled his feet nervously and stared at the ground.

"You have given the comfort of friendship these days that my master has let me roam freely from my confinement to learn. That, young Master is enough for me. I will cherish it." She smiled softly. "Thank you." She started to glow again.

"Wait! What's your name?" He called to her as she disappeared.

" _ **Farasha..."**_ The wind whispered to him.}

His eyes opened to the darkness. The bedding was the softest he had ever encountered in his life. A beautiful heavenly scent he couldn't describe filled him. The last he could remember was a vague memory of being in his dressing room. How did he get home? Where did this new bedding come from? Why was he not dressed? Why did he feel so at peace and comfortable and what was that delicious smell coming from his dining room? He sat up and pulled himself out of bed then slipped on a pair of silk pajama pants.

~xoxo~

"No... It cannot be..." She murmured to herself as she paced through her garden in deep thought. "He cannot be that boy." Her mind took her back to him as he lay sick and murmuring her name. "That is the only explanation. I gave my name to no other." She sat before her delicate blue roses and caressed the petals. She sighed. "I am not fully free of my prison." a single tear streaked down her cheek. "I only have another master. Yet, why is he so different from any of the others?" A gentle rain began to fall and her tears mingled with the droplets. "How is it that I can use my power without his decree?"

* * *

He entered the dining room to find the finest meal he had ever encountered waiting for him. His senses were alive and his mouth watered. He had never been so hungry in all his life. _Where is she?_ He looked around the empty apartment.

A soft voice from behind spoke. "You must eat for your strength." She questioned internally why she didn't feel compelled to call him master like all of the others.

He gasped in surprise then chuckled. "You startled me." He smiled. She smiled in return but, something was a little off. The smile just wasn't in her eyes. _What happened?_ He pulled out a chair for her.

She looked at him in confusion.

"Would you join me? I really hate eating alone." He patted the chair and beckoned her to join.

She nodded stiffly. "O-of course."

"Is everything alright?" He asked as they quietly dined.

"I am fine. Only a little worried about going to school." She lied.

He nodded. "I can see why that would worry you. I think you'll do wonderfully. Just think of all the new experiences you'll be able to use in your acting." He smiled as he took another bite of fish.

She nodded. Now that is something that hadn't occurred to her. She knew it would help her integrate if she was ever freed from the coin, but the thought to use it in acting had never crossed her mind. She was finally smiling again.

"There... That's better. You have a wonderful smile." He told her softly.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

The amount of control it took her to not turn the spoiled little human female into a _dung beetle_ was astounding. _Or, maybe a toad..._ She grinned mischievously at the thought.

Nanokura Mimori was determined to make the new girl's school life a living hell if she had anything to say about it, after all Kyoko was part of LME, the same agency that her Sho-chan's rival Tsuruga Ren was employed by. She could hardly wait to tell her object of obsession of her new toy. Although, some of the strangest things started happening to her when the new girl came into play. On the days Mimori left her alone, everything was fine, but on the numerous days that she did not, she found her bento infested with little gold spiders, her hair got caught in her locker twice and had to be snipped because it had wound around the locking mechanism, her shoes that she securely stored had a weird green goo in them and the buttons on her uniform shirt decided to break off and one even hit the Sensei in the eye during class. It was humiliating.

What made this day completely and utterly disdainful was the fact that her Sho-chan had come to pick her up at school and asked who the little mutt was as she left school.

"Oi Pochiri... Who's that girl?" She looked so familiar to him. She was a little plain and not as curvy as he normally liked his women, but there was something about her.

"That's the new girl, Mogami Kyoko. She's from somewhere in Europe. She was home schooled or, something like that." Mimori groused. That was another reason she hated her. How could someone go their entire life not spending a single day in school until now and get perfect scores? "She's a talent for LME." She told him as she began pulling the gawking teen to his car.

 _LME huh? I'll have Shoko check her out._ He grinned. He did have a PV coming up. Maybe he could score with her that way, after all what woman could resist a hot young stud like him?

* * *

She was really starting to enjoy this being a talent. So far she had been in that commercial, she had her part as Bo the Chicken, she had the opportunity to participate as an extra in several dramas, commercials and photo shoots and she had been able to do it all with her best friend.

The thoughts that had plagued her of her pseudo-freedom had waned and she was back to gold dust and butterflies again. Why let it concern her if the coin wasn't going to force it? Huba Syd didn't even know what to make of it and the gold rune on her right wrist had disappeared completely as though it had never been there. On that one, she just couldn't bring herself to care about it. She felt that it meant something good and she would leave it at that. Anything was better than what she had endured for thousands of years.

 _ **BZZT... BZZT...**_ Her phone vibrated. First came a look of confusion then one of discovery. She giggled. "That is a sensation that I will never become accustomed to." She pulled out her phone and answered.

"Hello?" She greeted.

" _Ah, Mogami-san... This is Sawara Takenori. Could you stop by my office later. I have an offer that came in for you and it needs your approval."_ He informed her.

She smiled widely. "Of course Sawara-san... Thank you so very much. I will be there shortly." She ended the call and quickly left for his office. _Ah... It's a shame I can't just appear before him without worry._ She giggled at the thought of the shocked look the poor man would probably have on his face if she just appeared before him with gold dust and butterflies.

* * *

Poor Sawara-san... after that explosive little display, that he wasn't entirely sure of its origins, he was a nervous wreck. "How could all of the windows just blow out like that?" He mumbled as his shaking hand nearly spilled his coffee everywhere. "I thought she would like the idea of being in his PV, but that initial reaction." He shakily took two aspirin from their container. "I can hardly wait until she gets a manager." He murmured as he rubbed his temples. He picked up his phone and dialed.

" _Asami Haruki speaking. How may I help you?"_ A female voice greeted.

"Ah yes, Asami-san... I'm just calling to let you know that Kyoko-chan has agreed to do the PV. Unfortunately Kotonami-san has a prior engagement and is not interested at this time." He told her.

" _I see... Thank you so much Sawara-san. I appreciate your help."_ She told him in deep thought. She sighed. _Well I asked for them. I can't turn one down just because the other refused the offer. Oh well. Let's hope for the best._

"Did you have another actress in mind from LME?" He asked.

" _Oh that won't be necessary. Just let Kyoko-chan know about the date and time. Thank you."_ She hung up wondering how she was going to tell the spoiled little prince that he couldn't have both girls. She rubbed her temple. _Maybe I'll let Aki-chan tell him. He's her problem anyway._

* * *

Kuon followed the halls to her room like he normally did, to only stop before entering. His ears perked and his heart beat painfully as he heard the young male voice talking to her. _Who is that?_ He quickly opened the drapes to find a young male that seemed to be her age, with long black hair, dressed in red silk loose pants, with gold jewelry on his arms, ears and neck. The teen turned to him and flashed a pair of golden-eyes at him with a wide smile.

" _ **Kyoko? Who is this?"**_ The question pained him.

" _ **Kuon! This is my brother."**_ She smiled brightly and motioned for him to join them.

Lory saw Kuon's brow furrow. _Perhaps I should explain._ _I don't think he understands._ "Kuon... I am her twin brother. She is my older sister, she was born first." He explained in English while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Kuon sighed in relief. Yes, he had misinterpreted the meaning and what she had said about Lory. This was clearly **not** Takarada Lory. He chuckled then bowed to the boy. _**"I am very apologetic. I misunderstood."**_

Lory understood now as he watched Kuon sit next to his scantily clad sister. He held out his hand to shake Kuon's. He didn't need him making too many discoveries in one night. _**"You may call me Huba Syd."**_ The boy smiled as he shook Kuon's hand.

Kuon chuckled. _**"It is pleasurable to meet you."**_

Kyoko giggled. _**"You mean it's nice to meet you."**_

Kuon blushed a little at the mistake. _**"Sorry still learning."**_

" _ **Well, I must leave. I have things to attend to. We will continue our discussion later big sister."**_ He smiled and she nodded. She really didn't want to talk about Fuwa ever again, but her brother wanted to know everything before it was time for her to shoot the PV.

She sighed. _**"Very well brother. We will talk later."**_ She groused.

Kuon watched the teen disappear in a flurry of gold dust and rose petals. _**"So... That was your brother?"**_

She nodded.

He threw his head back and laughed. _**"I'm sorry... I just..."**_

She misunderstood. _**"It's alright. He is a bit unusual. He has this**_ **obsession** _ **with**_ **love** _ **."**_ She sighed inwardly with relief, thanking every known deity that her dear brother had decided to visit her in his true form.

Kuon didn't completely understand what she had said, but he got the gist of it. Her brother was like Lory. He groaned inwardly. That's all he needed, for them both to be getting it from all sides. He from Lory and she from her brother.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

"I do not like this Ruto. He shouldn't be anywhere near her after how he has treated her. She may have been a servant to him, but to belittle her and demean her like he did is unforgivable and I most certainly don't like how he abused her powers for fame." Lory groused to his silent companion.

Ruto nodded. "Many things have changed since the time when we too were captive, old friend. At least the boy didn't wish to rule the world like your final master."

Lory cringed. The image of a short man with a strange mustache came to mind. "Ah... That is true, but he only ruled for minutes before he fell."

"But the damage he caused will last for centuries." Ruto reminded him. "All this whelp desires is a legacy. That can either come before or, after his departure. What he has at the moment is insignificant."

"Haaaa... That is true, if he had no talent at all his position would be weak and only brief, like the dying ember of a flame." Lory answered thoughtfully.

Ruto smiled. "Besides, you said so yourself that this would do her good. Think of it as practice in controlling her delicious temper. If she is able to walk away without turning him into an animal or, insect that she feels matches his personality, then she will be able to walk freely amongst them without them thinking of her as a demon and it would be a great improvement on what it used to be." Ruto snickered thinking of all the strange creatures she had created from being angered. _Although, she does have quite an imagination when it comes to things like that._

Lory grunted. "Labels, labels... That's all the names ever were. Paltry little words created by an insecure little man to explain what he had no possibility of understanding. Enough of this depressing subject. The man died eons ago. I do not wish to think of him or, that time. On to more cheerful thoughts." He commanded as he pulled out a little heart-shaped notepad.

* * *

"So? Are you going to answer my question?" Yashiro prodded now that he had Ren cornered on the long bus ride.

Ren sighed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"She obviously has a connection to Fuwa-san. If he's her ex then he may try to cause problems with you. You really should stake your claim on her as soon as possible." Yashiro told him sneakily.

Ren rolled his eyes. "You really have no concept of the phrase, not your concern. Do you? I'm telling you that it's nothing like that. She wouldn't go to him for any reason."

"Okay... If that's what you think, I won't say another word." Yashiro sang to him with a smile. It was so fun getting under Ren's skin and teasing him.

"Whatever..." Ren groaned and went back to studying his script.

* * *

 _I suppose I was right in thinking that it wasn't her._ He groused as he lounged lazily on the sofa. _She was a slave after all. This girl is too opinionated and aggressive to be that Kyoko. I don't know why I even thought it was her to begin with._ He laughed at the thought.

"Ah... Tsuruga-san." He heard her chipper voice say a name that he detested.

He quickly arose and walked into the hall behind her.

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know the good news. I..." She was cut off when the blond rocker snatched the phone from her hand.

"Yes... She finished my PV and I'm going to be the one to make her famous. Now good-bye." He arrogantly spewed then tossed the phone back to her after hanging up.

"Why did you do that?!" She snapped and something flickered in her eyes.

"Pfft, like Tsuruga has time to pay attention to a untalented, sexless little nobody like you. I just did him a favor and you should be grateful to me for not having to hear him tell you off." He told her arrogantly.

She smiled sweetly. "Very well then. I suppose you would like to reflect on your boorish behavior. My relation to Tsuruga-san doesn't concern you and I have had enough of you to fill me for a lifetime!" Her smile wasn't so sweet anymore, it had turned feral and it was starting to worry him.

"Like someone like you could do anything to me. I am Fuwa Sho." He hid his worry.

She chuckled. "Someone like you? I'd rather not have anything to do with the swine that you are." She turned and snapped her fingers. "You have 10 minutes to reflect and consider yourself lucky that it isn't permanent."

"What?" He snorted. "Something doesn't sound right." He grunted. He turned to watch her enter the elevator and saw his reflection in the mirror. "You... you did this to me?!" He squealed.

She smiled and waved as the doors shut.

* * *

Lory laughed uncontrollably. _**"You didn't! Oh, that is just too entertaining. If only I had been there Sister."**_ He wiped the tears from his eyes. _**"I have not been witness to your antics in so very long."**_ He kissed her forehead. _**"A miniature swine?"**_ He giggled.

She nodded. _**"It's not that funny Huba Syd... I failed to restrain my anger."**_ She told him defeatedly.

He stroked her hair. _**"Farasha... The fact that he was only a swine for only 10 minutes and not consumed in a pillar of flame, is testament to your restraint. It has been a long while. I think you did quite well dealing with him. Besides, who will believe his story if he chooses to tell?"**_ He giggled.

She sighed and took another sip of the alcohol she had conjured last time she was upset.

Lory snickered. _**"Might I suggest Sister? Do not drink as much as you did last time unless you wish to have a repeat of whatever occurred before."**_

She froze, blushed and quickly sat the goblet on the low table next to her chaise.

Lory's eyebrow creased at her reaction. He tilted his head to the side as he studied her. _**"Now what would merit that reaction?"**_ He asked curiously as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Her blush deepened. _**"That is none of your concern Little Brother.**_ _**Nothing of consequence happened."**_ She quickly told him and popped a grape in her mouth before she confessed everything.

He smirked. _**"Very well, I shall leave it at that."**_

" _ **As you should since it is none of your business."**_ She huffed.

He chuckled. _**"Whatever you say..."**_ He goaded.

" _ **I'm telling you to drop it."**_ She groused. _**"Nothing happened. I did nothing to Kuon."**_

He rolled his eyes and smirked. _**"Of course. I never implied otherwise."**_

Her jaw dropped. _**"Then what was that comment and reaction?"**_

He snickered. _**"I have no idea what you are referring to, my lovely sister. I have implied nothing. You're paranoid."**_ He teased.

She crossed her arm across her chest. _**"Hmph... Just keep you're theories to yourself then."**_

He chuckled. _**"I will."**_

" _ **Good..."**_ She huffed again.

" _ **Fine."**_ He chuckled.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

* * *

" _ **Would you like to see it, Ruto?"**_ Lory asked as he waved the little DVD in front of him. _**"They just sent over the final cut before the release."**_

Ruto looked up at him. _**"And what would that be?"**_

Lory smirked at him. _**"Farasha's first real part. Fuwa's PV. They just delivered it."**_ He slipped the DVD into the player and his large screen TV emerged from the counter where it had been stored.

They watched the 4 minute PV in awe of her talent. _ **"She will never cease to amaze me. Were you aware of any of this?"**_ Ruto asked him in awe.

Lory shook his head speechlessly. _**"I knew she had a bit of talent from what I remembered when we were children and would pretend, but to put it to this use... It is amazing. For her to be able to project that image without the use of her powers... I honestly don't know what to say. She truly looked and behaved like what these mortals believe is an angel."**_ Lory gushed.

Ruto laughed. _**"More like a goddess."**_ He commented.

Lory narrowed his eyes at his friend. _**"That is my sister we are speaking of, you know."**_ He reminded him.

Ruto waved him off. _**"No! By the gods, NO! I would never. She is as much of a sister to me as she is to you. Only I am not bound by blood. You know that!"**_ He hastily explained.

Lory nodded. _**"Good... Besides I do believe her heart now belongs to another."**_ He smirked.

Ruto raised a brow. _**"Is it?"**_

Lory laughed and nodded. _**"Although, I doubt either realize it yet."**_

* * *

" _ **I don't understand why you would want anything to do with him after the way he treated you."**_ Kuon groused as they walked through her garden.

She sighed. _**"Brother suggested that it would be a test to my self control. If I could make it through without causing him harm, then I could tolerate other humans as well. I do not wish to have a repeat of how I treated you that night."**_ She explained.

He raised a brow and turned to her. _**"Well? How did it go?"**_

A strange mischievous glint came to her eyes. _**"I didn't kill him, if that's what you are asking."**_ She giggled thinking of the tiny pig she had turned him into.

He narrowed his eyes at her out of curiosity. _**"What did you do to him?"**_

She rolled her eyes. _**"Fine, you are as nosy as Huba Syd. I turned him to a tiny swine. But only for 10 minutes!"**_ She groaned.

He laughed and wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes. _**"Why on Earth a pig?"**_ He snickered.

She pouted. _**"Because he was behaving like one and he angered me when he took my phone."**_ She glanced up at him and blushed. _**"I was telling you my good news and he ruined it."**_ She whispered.

Kuon patted her on the head and smiled softly. _**"It's okay... It didn't make me mad. I was just a little surprised that you would do anything with him, but I understand now. I actually agree with your brother on the matter."**_

" _ **You do?"**_ She asked with relief.

He nodded. _**"I do."**_

* * *

"I honestly don't normally say this about any female that's featured in one of his PV's, but this girl has got some serious raw talent. She just pulled everyone around her into the scene as if it were a reality that we were watching. It gives me the shivers just thinking about it." Asami Haruki told her dinner companion.

Ogata Hiroaki looked up at her from his steak in surprise. "I don't think you've ever said that about anyone you've worked with Haruki. Is she really that good?"

She nodded to him and jabbed a steamed carrot. "I've never worked with anyone like that before. Have you? It was like I was looking at the embodiment of an angel."

Hiroaki chuckled. "Well, I have had the opportunity to work with one like that. He is very talented and if she is as you say, he could very well have a female counterpart. I would like to see this PV."

Her eyes lit up with excitement. "Of course! I have a copy with me. We can take a look at it when they bring the coffee. I honestly think she would do perfectly for your Mio."

"Well then... I'm certainly looking forward to seeing it." He smiled and they continued their dinner and conversation.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

He was stunned. That was the only word to describe what he felt at the moment. She was a stunningly beautiful, enchantingly evil, demonic presence. "She's perfect." He breathed out in awe. "Where on Earth did you find her?"

Haruki giggled. "She's a talent from LME."

"All of these shots are one-takes?" He marveled.

She shook her head. "No... Most were after we were able to convince the Gravure Model Mimori that Kyoko-chan had no interest in him. She did have a bit of a difficulty during the final scene, but once she grasped what was wanted... Well, you see the results." She explained.

He nodded. "I do... The results are amazing." He looked up from the frozen image of an angel on the notebook computer that sat before him. "Haruki... I think I've found my Mio." He smiled widely with excitement. "Thank you."

She grinned. "Any time Hiroaki."

* * *

"Sawara Takenori speaking." He answered tiredly. The LoveMe girls were on the move again today. It wasn't that he minded the help, it was just that Mogami-san sometimes gave him the shivers when she and Kotonami-san were tasked to do something they found humiliating. He really couldn't fault them with their last assignment, the restrooms on the floor that contained the Music Section were enough to make the bravest of men cringe.

"Ah, Sawara-san... This is Director Ogata Hiroaki. I was calling to inquire about one of your talents. I think she would fit the part in the new drama that I'll be working on soon and would like to offer her the part." Director Ogata informed him.

"Yes, who were you inquiring about?" He asked with pen in hand and paper ready.

"Kyoko-chan... I believe her name is Mogami Kyoko?" Hiroaki heard the phone drop.

"Ah yes... Of course. Sorry about that. My hand slipped. Just send over the package and I will make sure she takes a look at it. When will you need the response by?" Sawara asked.

"Oh... We won't be starting for another month, but I would like to hear from her by next week so she has time to research and prepare." He informed him.

"Of course. Just send everything over and I will make sure we contact you by the middle of next week with her response." The ended their call and Hiroaki was floating on Cloud 9. "One main character down and one more to go." He sighed. The next one wouldn't be as easily obtained. He stared at the portfolio on his desk in front of him. "Tsuruga Ren... I hope Takarada-san approves."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

* * *

When Tsuruga Ren asked him to wait for her and give her a chance, he never dreamed that the results would be so completely astounding. As he watched her portrayal of Mio, he felt faint, his knees felt weak and it felt like his blood was boiling in his veins. She was, for lack of a better word, perfect. The raw talent she possessed was mind blowing and he was the director that had the privilege of discovering her. One day, he could proudly say, _'Yes... She was my Mio'_.

"Thank you Tsuruga-san. Thank you for talking me into giving her a chance." He told him.

Ren chuckled. "I only hope that I can meet the standards that are needed for this part."

Director Ogata patted him on the back. "Of that, I have no doubt Tsuruga-san. I have complete faith that you will give it your all."

After the heartfelt conversation Yashiro had heard from the couple as they discussed gardens and pruning, he lost interest and gave them the privacy to talk to each other.

" _ **You did very well."**_ He smiled softly.

She sighed in relief. _**"I only hope that I can make you proud to call me your Junior in acting, Kuon. I would like to take it as seriously as you. I quite enjoy it. This is actually the first thing I have done without the use of my power. It's exhilarating."**_ She smiled brightly.

" _ **I have no doubt you will achieve that. I believe that your Mio will be remembered for a long time."**_ He complimented.

She giggled. _**"I would think. She's absolutely terrifying."**_

" _ **And that as well."**_ He chuckled.

"Kyoko-san... Tsuruga-san... You're wanted on the set." The AD called to them.

"We'll be there shortly." Ren answered. _**"I suppose that's our cue. Join me for lunch later?"**_

She nodded shyly and smirked. _**"If it will keep you healthy and get you to eat."**_

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. _**"That again? Come on..."**_ He escorted her back to the room where their next school scene would be filmed.

* * *

Shoko Aki was perplexed by her charge's peculiar behavior. It was almost as if he was now terrified by women. He stayed close to her like a toddler to its mother and jumped any time a teen aged female came near him. _What is wrong with him?_ Every time one came near him, a look of complete terror would invade his eyes and he would almost cling to her. It would have been cute if not so exasperatingly annoying.

"Sho..." She hissed. "What in hell is wrong with you?"

"Sh-she t-turned me into a tiny p-pig." He whispered as his eyes searched around him as if he were looking for someone.

 _That's it! He's completely lost his mind!_ She shook her head. "That's it!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him to her car. "We are getting you drug tested! I have had enough of this." She buckled him in and slammed the door shut, then stomped to the driver's side. "This is going to stop. If you don't stop this behavior, they will have you committed." She scolded as she buckled in and turned on her car.

He nodded stiffly. He knew she was right, but how on Earth was he supposed to feel safe as long as SHE was around?

* * *

He awakened from that nostalgic dream of his Farasha again. Why did Kyoko remind him so much of the beautiful girl he met near the stream when he was so young? _"Her scar is her prison. It's a curse that binds her that she cannot break free of alone."_ She explained of Mio. He chuckled at the thought.

 _I suppose Farasha was trapped too._ He pondered sadly as he stared at his ceiling. "I wish I could have freed her." He sighed.

~xoxo~

Kyoko was awakened from her slumber by a sharp pain to her neck and chest. She quickly looked down to see the large tattooed rune glow brightly then immediately fade away. _**"What is this?"**_ She conjured a mirror and groggily pulled herself from her bed, shoving the thin silk drapes aside that hid her from the outside. It was gone. Gone just as the rune on her right wrist.

" _ **What does this mean?"**_ She asked the empty bedroom with wonder in her voice as she examined the pristine flesh over her heart and on her neck. _**"It's all gone?"**_

* * *

Kuon sat there stunned with his coffee in hand as the exuberant little half-naked Djinni bounced to him and proclaimed. _**"Kuon! Look! It's gone! My runes are gone!"**_ She pointed to him between her naked breasts.

He nodded silently, still recovering from nearly choking on his coffee and spewing it out of his nose. He cleared his throat and regained his composure. He chuckled. _**"I can see that, Kyoko. What happened?"**_

" _ **I don't know..."**_ She told him breathlessly as she conjured clothing and breakfast. _**"I can only think that it means something joyous. I feel as though something... something liberating has happened."**_ She smiled softly.

He laughed with her as he watched her butterflies flit through his apartment and she twirled in her flowing silks like a beautiful aubergine clad whirlwind.

* * *

Kuon was in complete misery. He was stuck on his portrayal of Katsuki and that crazy giant chicken had politely informed him more than once, that he just may indeed be in love with the little Djinni in his life. The chicken didn't know who she was, only that she was a girl that he was around a lot and worked with. He couldn't help but think he should actually take his advice and run with it. Now here he was in her little special place basically hiding behind one of the columns near her garden, quietly listening to the soft, upbeat music that surrounded and floated through the air and watching her twirl.

" _ **Oh! Kuon!"**_ She startled. _**"I didn't notice your arrival."**_

" _ **Don't mind me. I was just thinking."**_ _About you._ He thought.

" _ **You seem troubled."**_ She commented softly. A thought came to her. _**"I know."**_ She had an idea. She wasn't sure if it was a good one or, not but it had helped relax many of her masters in the past. She winced somewhat at the notion, but he wasn't exactly a master to her and she would do this willingly without being commanded to.

" _ **Where are we going?"**_ He asked as she took his hand and pulled him behind her.

She smiled sweetly. _**"Somewhere you can relax."**_

She pulled him into a large room that was draped in a variety of colored silks and the floor was littered with cushions with a clearing in the center. She pushed him to sit and poured him a large goblet of wine and conjured a tray of plump ripe fruits. _**"Now... Close your eyes."**_ She commanded sweetly and he obliged with a smirk, wondering what she was up to.

Soft music with a rhythmic drum beat began. The ching of tiny cymbals could be heard and he slowly opened his eyes to find her scantily clad visage dancing before him like a dream.

He watched as her hips popped and swayed to the music hypnotically and her body writhed erotically as flames in shades of blue danced around her and with her. _How is this relaxing?_ He groaned internally. _I suppose if... Maybe I should just for a moment. Maybe it would be okay._ He leaned back into the cushions and enjoyed her mind blowing gift to him.

As her dance came to an end she was spinning with the flames and twirling in a flurry of thin veils and flames coming nearer to him and finally falling into him giggling and breathing heavily from her exertion.

He chuckled as his arms wrapped tightly around her. _She fits perfectly..._ He sighed inwardly. _She feels right._ _**"Kyoko..."**_ He whispered.

" _ **Hmm?"**_ Her face was close to his and he could smell her sweet breath, floral scented hair and delicious skin.

 _ **CRASH...**_ Went the sound of an earthen jug being dropped and the clang of a metal goblet as it fell to the floor.

" _ **FARASHA! Clothe yourself Sister!"**_ Huba Syd's voice thundered.

The eyes of the pair shot to the doorway. _**"Brother! So nice of you to visit."**_ She smiled.

He quickly appeared before them and pulled her off of Kuon. _**"I sincerely hope that you did not command her to do this!"**_ He hissed at Kuon, his golden-eyes flashing fiery red with anger.

Her brow furrowed and she placed a calming hand on her brother's arm. _**"I did this willingly Huba Syd. Kuon would never command me to do anything. If you wish to be able to return here I suggest you calm yourself immediately and put anything out of your mind that you may be thinking at the moment."**_ She growled.

Kuon was still reeling at the revelation. "Kyoko?"

"Kuon... I am sending you home for now." She said softly.

He gave her a worried look. "I... I'm sorry. I don't want your brother to be angry with you because of me." He told her. _**"I am truly sorry."**_ He told her brother.

Huba Syd shot him a glare. _**"If you weren't..."**_

She smiled and cut him off before he revealed his true self. "He will be fine, Kuon." She told him before she sent him back home with the snap of her fingers. She turned to her brother, irritated.

" _ **Farasha... You cannot go about as you are in front of men. You have no one here to guard you."**_ He scolded with a little bit of a whine.

" _ **I do not need someone to guard me little Brother. I have dealt with this far longer than you. Kuon will not touch me in that way. He has a woman that he loves. I am merely a friend to him."**_ She scoffed and told him of the information he had freely given to Bo as the veils she had shed made their way back onto her.

" _ **Hmph... A friend does not dance like that for a man. A man does not look at a friend like that."**_ He glowered. _**"You are too naive Sister. He does not view you as a friend by any stretch of your silly imagination. I suggest you cover yourself before him from now on. I do not appreciate his lustful gaze on my only sister."**_

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. _**"Fine dear Brother... I will do as you ask. Not as you command. You are not Father and you are not a master to me."**_

Huba Syd groaned. _**"You know I didn't mean it that way. Please?"**_ He caressed her cheek. _**"For the sake of my sanity Farasha? Cover yourself? I am asking."**_

" _ **I will take it under consideration."**_ She pouted.

" _ **Fine..."**_ He groaned. He snapped his fingers and cleaned the mess he had made and plopped onto the cushions where Kuon had been seated. _**"So, why was he here?"**_

She conjured a drink and took a sip. _**"He was troubled. I decided to help him relax."**_

He raised an eyebrow. _**"I'm sure."**_ He grumbled.

" _ **Drop it..."**_ She huffed.

" _ **Fine... Fine... I'll not discuss this particular matter further."**_ He waved it off. _If he fails to deliver tomorrow after this, I will replace him without hesitation..._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

* * *

She was absolutely exquisite. Her ivory skin, raven hair, golden eyes and all of her beautiful runed tattoos that covered her body. Of course others couldn't appreciate the vision before him, at least those that weren't like her. It had been so very long since he had seen a female Djinni and one so completely untainted by her eons of captivity.

Her ire for the empty vessel called Fuwa Sho was intriguing to him. What had caused it? The command she had over her temper was astounding. He wanted to kill the worthless human and his manager for him striking her but she had handled it gloriously by temporarily turning both of them into a pair of cockroaches. It was certainly entertaining even if the manager wouldn't remember it.

He couldn't help himself. He just had to tease her. The expression she gave when he did, flashed her beautiful true image to him briefly. Perhaps he should set his sights on her instead. It wasn't like Fuwa had anything to offer anymore, not after his final wish had freed her. He chuckled. _If he made one more wish he would literally dry up and blow away as dust on the wind. Why is he trying to reclaim her as his property? Stupid mortal. Too bad only she can punish him_. Reino shook his head at the thought. _I wonder if she knows how she gained her freedom?_ He smirked.

* * *

It was infuriating. That miserable little cockroach had pulled her into his dressing room to demand that she return to him and when she laughed at him and refused, he slapped her. He and his manager were both lucky that she didn't consume them in flames for the affront. She thought that his manager would have at least had the common decency to keep control of him and what was up with that silver haired idiot?

She groaned as she covered the small cut on her face with a bandage. "I will not kill him." She repeated over and over. "however... I can make him wish that I had." She finally smirked.

"MO! What the hell happened to you? How did you get that cut?" Kanae asked as she saw Kyoko put the bandage on her cheek as she entered the room.

Kyoko sighed. "I had a little accident on one of my jobs yesterday." She lied not wanting to give away too much information on her connection to Sho.

Kanae raised an eyebrow. "Mmhmm, right..." She walked to her after pulling her pink curse from her locker and turned Kyoko to face her. "If you don't tell me the truth right now, you will have to find another best friend." She turned to walk away.

"NO! I'll tell you Moko-san! I'll tell you everything!" She sobbed. "Please don't stop being my best friend." She begged. "But... I just can't tell you here."

Kanae nodded. "Fine... You can tell me later. We can have dinner at my place or, something. Unless you have a better idea. What time do you get off work?"

"We can talk at my place." Kyoko mumbled staring at the floor. "It's more private."

"Good, I'll meet you back here at four." Kanae left the room after changing with a smirk.

* * *

She knew it was going to be a rough day when Kanae demanded the truth from her. She did have one bright little spot on it when Kuon had escorted her to the set; however, it was quickly dashed to the depths when her pest problem humbly surfaced, bearing a peace offering of medicated ointment for the injury he had inflicted. _**"Did he really think that would placate me?"**_ She glowered. _**"He's lucky I didn't ruin him on the spot."**_

"Kyoko-chan? Is everything okay?" Yashiro asked nervously.

She nodded.

"Why did Fuwa-san come to see you?" He asked out of curiosity.

She looked up at him. "It... It was unimportant. Nothing really."

Kuon shot him a look that told him to let it drop. Yashiro swallowed hard. "Oh..." He said as the two men watched the cute little Djinni run off to speak to the director.

* * *

He sat in his manager's empty apartment thinking on how his meeting with Kyoko went, thankful that she didn't transform him into anything again and hoping that his little peace offering helped to placate her. After these last few months of her being away from him, the last thing he needed was a pissed off Djinni out for blood. Not that he thought she could actually bring him harm; although, he was constantly reminded that there were indeed things that could be worse than death and he was steadily realizing that she was kind of cute. He shook off that thought. She was beneath him and that's where she should stay, a servant, but how to get her back to his side?...

* * *

Kyoko looked at the floor nervously. This would be the first human that she brought to her special place. Kuon came on his own, somehow and Huba Syd was like her. They were the only two who knew until this next moment. She steeled her nerves and took in a deep breath, looked up at her best friend and smiled. "Moko-san... I need you to close your eyes and try to keep an open mind."

Kanae rolled her eyes. This girl was being completely ridiculous. "MO! What's with all the secrecy and drama. Just grab your things and we'll take the bus to get to your place." She commanded.

Kyoko smirked. "I'm afraid it's not that simple." _I suppose I could make her forget if it goes wrong._ Kyoko pondered.

"Fine..." Kanae sighed exasperated. "Happy now?" She asked and heard Kyoko snap her fingers then the room felt different. It felt as though they had moved, but not. The air was clean and fresh. The temperature of the room was perfectly comfortable and she could hear birds chirping. A floral scent that she couldn't place permeated every corner of the room. It felt wide open. Were they still in the LoveMe locker room?

"You can open your eyes now." Kyoko told her sweetly.

Kanae opened her eyes to what seemed to be an expansive, open room with marble floors, walls and columns. A soft breeze gently flowed through thin billowing drapes of silk. The floral scent was carried on the breeze from the garden that was filled with a wide variety of flowers, some of which she had never seen before. She turned to her best friend with wide eyes only to find the copper haired girl, now with long raven black hair, past her waist, clad in silk veils and offering her the juiciest looking fruit.

"MO! What the hell Kyoko?" Kanae shook her head and smirked. "Why doesn't this surprise me?"

Kyoko giggled. "You're taking this better than I thought you would Moko-san."

"I can't say that this doesn't scare me a little or, make me feel like I'm hallucinating, but it actually explains a great deal about you and how you behave sometimes." Kanae grabbed a perfectly plump plum and took a bite while walking to the cushions that were laying on the floor.

Kyoko sighed in relief. "I'm so glad you understand at least a little." Kyoko snapped her fingers and soft music began to play.

Kanae leaned back into the cushions and snickered. "It's comfortable here... So... Spill it... Everything."

And with those words Kyoko began to tell her story from start to finish. From the very beginning of her childhood with her twin brother, down to her current life at LME. Leaving out the fact that her brother was the eccentric Lory Takarada, of course.

Kanae growled when she heard about Fuwa and how he acquired his talents. "I really, really despise that man now. It's not bad enough that he treated you like a slave, but to not gain his talents through hard work is disgusting. Is there nothing you can do about him?"

Kyoko sighed. "No Moko-san... What's done is done and cannot be undone. However, he didn't specify a time frame in which it were to happen." She smirked. "And he didn't really specify exactly how he wished for Tsuruga-san to be removed from the list." She told her with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and Kanae shivered.

Kanae shook her head. "Just don't involve me. I've no intention of becoming a baby making machine for some overrated pretty boy to pass on his genetics with. Besides... He has the hots for you."

Kyoko blushed from head to toe and stammered. "HE DOES NOT! I-I, He already has someone special. He told me when I was Bo."

"Mmhmm... I'm sure." Kanae smirked then looked at her friend softly. _Because you aren't special, are you Kyoko?_ She shook her head. She could see this one coming from a mile away and if her friend didn't see his intentions, she certainly wasn't going to warn her. She wouldn't believe her anyway.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

* * *

To say that he was worried about her after he had watched the singer's PV would be an understatement. He could see it in the young man's eyes. Kuon could see the greed, lust and desire to possess completely in his eyes. He had seen that look before in the eyes of his friends and himself. He was worried for her, going to Karuizawa alone. She had admitted to him at one point that she had never been anywhere in the world on her own before, not like this. Not as a traveler. Only as Djinn had she been only exposed to others one at a time, always hoarded and kept guarded like the rare treasure that she was. He tried to shake of the worry and concentrate on other things.

"Haaahhh, What a day..." Kuon groaned as he flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Did Yashiro really have to mention that idiot bothering her while I'm away? Nah... She can take care of herself." He chuckled remembering that she had turned Fuwa into a miniature pig. He smirked. "And a roach." A thought came to his mind. "Roach?... No..." He shook it off. "I think I'll go down to the bar and have a drink with the guys." He pulled himself up, straightened his clothes, brushed his hair and made his way to the bar and grill downstairs to relax.

* * *

"Ah... My little Queen... So alert..." He whispered to her as he stood near. "So exquisite... So alluring, with wet hair in a yukata... It's erotic." Her hair was a soft as the silks he imagined her in.

"Get away from her! She's mine!" Sho slapped away Reino's hand.

Kyoko turned and glared at him. "I am no one's property." She hissed.

Sho swallowed hard remembering being turned to a small pig and a roach. "I... I"

"Or, did you not learn your lesson?" She purred.

Reino chuckled. "It wouldn't matter... If she was yours or, not... It really doesn't matter to me." He leered at her lustfully making Kyoko uncomfortable.

"I will have you, but not as a slave my dear." He whispered to her.

"What's going on here?" Shoko Aki asked as she entered the lounge.

Kyoko turned to her and smiled stiffly. "Nothing to worry about, thank you." She quickly left for her room.

When she entered her room, she was visibly shaken and Momose Itsumi, her room-mate, was worried about her. Itsumi tried to take her mind off of whatever was bothering her by suggesting a warm soak in the bath. When she had told Kyoko about her phone ringing, she looked relieved so Itsumi let the subject drop. She seemed okay after that.

* * *

She sounded strange at first. He had never heard that tone in her voice. Was it fear? Why would she feel fear? After that brief moment she hid it or, did she calm herself? Something didn't feel right with that conversation with her. It unsettled him even more. He had called her because he felt that something was out of place. He felt worried for her. Like someone was going to harm her.

"Yashiro-san? Could you do me a favor?" Kuon asked as he sat next to his manager waiting on his turn in the photo shoot.

"What do you need Ren?" He never really asks for anything. I wonder...

"I'd like to try and finish up here as quickly as possible. Could you go to Karuizawa ahead of me and make sure everything is okay?" He asked in a tone that Yashiro could only interpret as worried.

"Sure... I'll call you when I get there." Yashiro told him as he stood and began to gather his things. He was not going to question this request. His charge had never asked him to do anything like this before. Something must have disturbed him last night.

~xoxo~

"So what's wrong with Ren? He looks a little worried." The photographer asked Michael, the blond male model that served as his dining companion the night before.

"I'm not sure, but I think his girlfriend called last night from the location shoot he has after this. He seemed a little worried about her after the call." Michael answered.

"Hmm, that would explain why he wants to rush through and get everything done today." The photographer pondered.

* * *

She was tired. Tired and cranky. She hated this sleeping in a human bed like the night before, they were so uncomfortable and stiff. The room was too cold, the pillow too coarse, the blankets too heavy and she was forced to wear clothing to bed. How was she to get any decent sleep if this kept up? She decided that next time she was to go on location to anywhere, she would definitely make sure that she didn't have to share a room with anyone unless they knew her secret.

What made things worse, is that Momose-san had brought to her attention that Shotaro had been waiting on her to come out of costume and makeup. _To stake his claim on me no doubt._ She groused internally as she walked to the little rest area that had been set up for the staff.

"Why are you here?" She asked irritably. "Miss your true form?" She smirked when she saw him shiver slightly.

"No... I... I just thought that I would make sure that the pest from last night kept away from you." He told her while staring at the grass.

She rolled her eyes. "I do not need your protection. You need to worry about yourself. You're abilities that were gifted to you mean nothing if you do not put them to use." She waved him away dismissively.

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine on my own. I... I just wanted..." She stopped him before he could complete his statement.

"It no longer matters what you want. You have nothing to offer me in return. Our contract is no longer valid. You have nothing of value to me." She told him coldly.

"Nothing?" He walked to her and slowly raised his hand.

She stepped away from him and he dropped his hand to his side. "Nothing of value to a Djinni. Consult the other around you. Perhaps you can bargain with him." She turned and walked away leaving Sho confused.

"Who is she talking about?" Sho whispered to himself as he left the Dark Moon location set.

* * *

The strange, wraith-like singer had come to her filming set and chased her into the forest. The strange feeling that she had gotten from him the night before had muddled her mind and she ran. She needed to get somewhere that she wouldn't be seen so she could go to her safe place, but he seemed to always know where she was going.

"I only desire you, Farasha..." He cooed into her ear and she froze.

"H-How..." She stammered. "How do you know?"

He smiled as he took her into his arms and his fingers took hold of the zipper of her dress. "So soft, so beautiful." He murmured. His hot breath on the bare skin of her neck.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered.

He smiled ferally. "He doesn't deserve what he has and he most certainly doesn't deserve an exquisite creature such as yourself." He tightened his grip around her waist.

She took hold of his arm and pulled away from him. Her runes glowing red. Eyes flashed like hot coals. Hair, tongues of flame and the dress she had been wearing that had burned away, was replaced with her scant silk loin covering and gold chains. "And neither do you." Her voice was thick, seductive and terrifying. She now knew she had been mistaken. He was merely a gifted human, like those in the old days.

"Ifrit?" He whispered in awe of her.

Her haunting laugh echoed through the little forest as she approached him, her feet burning the ground that they touched. "You know nothing, young one. If all you desire is to possess me, you have already lost. If there is anything of him that you think you want, you will find nothing in that hollow empty shell of a mortal. He has already given it to me freely. You have nothing that I want and neither does he. I suggest you cease with your little childish game or, you will be very disappointed with the end result." Her voice lilted menacingly as she now stood directly before him and caressed his face. "Now... little boy... You are not Djinn... Where did you hear of that name that you uttered?"

Reino froze. He felt spellbound by her touch. He felt her draining his very life force away from him through her touch. "I... I see things." He confessed. "A gift from my grandfather." He told her without hesitation. She really despised being wrong. The power was passed down to him and not granted. It was never meant to be bestowed upon other generations.

She smirked. "I see... This gift was never meant for _you_ , child."

He felt her pull him closer to her. He couldn't resist her hypnotic gaze.

" _ **What I have given belongs to another. I rescind your insight of the unknown. I shall return you to what you were intended to be. You shall no longer hear... You shall no longer see... All that you have taken shall be returned.**_ " She slowly pulled him to her and he felt her warm, soft, honeyed lips graze his.

"KYOKO!" She was spun away from her prey before she was able to complete her task. She quickly donned her Mio costume before others arrived as she stood before a shocked Sho and a stunned Reino. "What the hell were you doing!" Sho hissed, only seeing her trying to kiss Reino.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Only taking back what was gifted to another." She told him without emotion.

Sho looked at Reino and the full meaning of her words hit him. _She... She can take it away?_ He misunderstood her statement.

Reino let out a breath of relief. He hadn't been careful with this one. She was more dangerous than he had anticipated. He felt a thrill shoot up his spine and smirked. She was worth the risk. He turned. "We'll continue this discussion later, Kyoko..." He started to walk away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? Hey!" Sho yelled.

Reino turned to him after they were away from Kyoko and Director Ogata, who had arrived shortly after Sho. He smiled at Sho. "I suggest you take care around that one. She's no longer bound to you and could do a lot of damage." He leaned against a tree. It felt as though she had drained away at least half of his life just with that little brush.

Sho turned and walked away. "Whatever. I'm not a wimp like you."

Reino chuckled breathlessly. "No you're worse." He whispered to his retreating form and pulled out his phone to call his best friend, Miroku.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

* * *

She sighed. Why could he not just leave her in peace? Here he was again, but this time he had dragged her into the stairwell and now he was trying to say that he had feelings for her?

"I will never be your slave again Shotaro. I don't understand why you keep doing this." She told him irritably.

"But that's not what I'm trying to say to you." He pleaded in frustration.

She rolled her eyes. "Look, I served you. I gave you all that you asked for. You no longer have anything to barter with. I have no interest in charity with you. You are not a friend, you are not a relative and you most certainly will never be a L...lover. I do not trust you nor, will I ever."

"But you're so much more than that to me! I... I... To me you are my..." He was interrupted by Ren when he came down the steps.

"Ah... Kyoko! There you are. I was looking all over for you." He smiled and wrapped her in his arms and she flushed. "Are you ready for breakfast? We have to be on set in 30 minutes." He kissed her cheek and she blushed.

She nodded. "Oh, I almost forgot. We should go now."

He looked over to Sho. "Oh! I'm sorry, did I interrupt something, Fuwa-kun?"

Sho shook his head, but he wanted to scream yes.

Ren sighed inwardly in relief as he escorted his favorite Djinni to breakfast and later to the set. He was definitely going to regret eating a second full breakfast, but it was so worth it.

* * *

He was wound tight from his little encounter with Fuwa and discovering that there was possibly another in the running for her affections. He had been able to get past the fact that she was able to get rid of the one in the forest, but the fact that Fuwa kept hanging around her was getting on his last nerve. He needed time to think and let his overstuffed stomach settle, so Yashiro had sent him to the trailer to take a nap during his lunch. It would have worked to calm his nerves; however, his nosy manager decided to guilt-trip his favorite little Djinni into taking care of him.

" _ **Kuon... Kuon? Are you alright?"**_ She whispered worriedly into the trailer to him.

He made the mistake of groaning. It wasn't out of pain, it was more out of his own frustrations with his jealousy. _How could I think that she felt anything for him?_ He scolded himself. _Not after how he treated her._

" _ **Kuon, are you okay?"**_ She asked as she knelt next to him. _**"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Comfort? Food? Wine?"**_

He felt his stomach lurch when she mentioned food. He looked deep into her pleading eyes and a thought crossed his mind. _**"Could I use your lap?"**_ He just wanted to be near her, feel her.

She gave him a confused look. _**"Eh?"**_

" _ **As a pillow...**_ _**Do you mind if I rest my head?"**_ He asked quietly.

She smiled softly. _**"Of course you may, Kuon."**_ She sat next to him and gently pulled his head into her lap, then conjured a light, colorful wool blanket and covered him.

He sighed in content as her scent calmed him and permeated every corner of the trailer and relaxed him. He dozed off with her fingers gently caressing through his hair.

* * *

He wasn't exactly stalking the couple... Okay, maybe he was. Maybe if he informed her guard-dog what she was doing to him, he would step away from her and let him step in. Maybe if he told her what he was going to tell him first, she would push him away and run to him. Not a very good plan, but worth a try. Most humans enjoyed their humanity and Reino was kind of counting on that assumption and the fact that he thought he knew more than most about her kind.

So here he was standing before her smugly, carefully choosing his words and keeping his distance from her. He didn't want a repeat of four days ago. "You do realize that being around you so much is actually changing him... What do you think he will think of you when he finds out what you are or, what you'll make him? Do you actually think he'll enjoy being something lower than a human? A servant?"

His words hurt. She was no longer what he claimed she was, and she was definitely proud to be Djinn. She stood staring at the ground contemplating. "So... You desire me, yet you think I'm inferior... Is that what you're telling me? That I'm not good enough for anyone else? That no one else will accept me as I am?" Her voice was low, even and unreadable. "You can belittle my heritage all you want, but don't think for a moment that it will make me fall into your arms... As for him... I will let him make his own choices, so by all means, tell him anything you want, but know this... If you lie to him on purpose or, by accident... I will make sure that you are punished by my own hand. And trust me, there are many ways that I can make your life a living hell." She smiled at him sweetly, but falsely.

"Kyoko-chan?! Oh, there you are." Ren called to her as he entered the atrium without noticing Reino. He looked to where she was looking and saw him. "Ah, you must be Kyoko-chan's stalker that I was told about." He commented holding back the desire to strangle the little punk.

She turned to Ren and gave him a sad smile. "Tsuruga-san... I believe he has something to say to you that he believes you should know about my nature." She felt her heart clutch in her chest and wasn't sure exactly why.

He hated seeing her this way, she looked so emotionally beaten. What could the freak possibly say to him that could affect her in such a way? Kuon took a chance and pulled her into his arms to comfort her as Reino looked on. _ **"Farasha, please don't worry. There's nothing that he could say that would make me turn from you. I really wish you could see that."**_ He whispered to her and gently kissed her temple and Reino's eyes went wide.

She looked up at him in surprise. _**"How...How did you?..."**_ She whispered to him in shock and felt a slight itchy, burning feeling on her wrist that still displayed one of her runes of sealing. She would check later, right now there were more important things to worry about.

He smiled at her mischievously and shushed her with an index finger to her lips. "So Stalker-san, just exactly was this important information that you wanted to give me?"

Reino was still trying to decipher what language Ren had been speaking to her. He looked up at the tall actor, strode forward and placed a hand on his arm to get a read on him and what he found repelled him. "You... You already know! You've known she would change you into something inhuman the moment you met her." Reino whispered in shock. "Are you really willing to give up all that you are?"

Kyoko couldn't take any more of his nonsense, even if it was true. She had completely missed Kuon's reaction to the questions posed. She decided that didn't want to stick around for what would be his inevitable negative answers. Reino had been right. Most mortals did see her kind as inferior. She didn't want Kuon to look at her that way.

"I don't have a problem with that." He turned to her. "I don't mind at all. For her I'm willing to make that kind of sacrifice, which I really don't see as one. It really doesn't matter to me." He told him in a nonchalant tone.

She turned to him in surprise as he took her hand. "Come on Kyoko-chan... We have filming to do. If we don't leave now, we'll miss our ride to the set." He smiled gently and pulled her back to the lobby with him as she willingly followed him in shock. _What did he mean? How long has he known?_ This was something that definitely needed to be discussed in private. She had forgotten the incident with her little brother.

* * *

Reino tried to shake off the hidden images of a broken man that was behind the mask of Ren Tsuruga. Tsuruga was only two years older than him, but the experiences that flashed to him in that brief encounter were the images that would leave a normal human broken, battered and willing to leave life. Reino was steadily beginning to see that Ren Tsuruga was the type of man that would make any sacrifice needed if the end result gave him his heart's desire and from what it looked like, the little Djinni was just that.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

* * *

Lory sat in his office perplexed. It was time to get these two off their butts and do something about their relationship and he really needed his sister to see that bad girl roles could be very beneficial to her fledgling career. He wasn't the most comfortable with this plan, but Kuu was very endearing and had won him over. He was sure that he would be safe with Kyoko. He seriously doubted she would resort to the tactics that she had gone through with the Fuwa boy.

That was another he was gaining knowledge of, Fuwa... This one was gradually making himself more of a nuisance day by day. Ever since her participation in his PV, he would conveniently turn up in random places where Kyoko was and it was starting to annoy both Kyoko and Lory. What exactly did this boy really want? He claimed that she was his to anyone that asked. He wasn't afraid or, ashamed to admit something like that.

Ruto cleared his throat to gain Lory's attention. "You have a visitor."

After that call with Kuon, he was sure that the boy would be there in an instant to chew him out for not warning him about Kuu's appearance.

Kuu swept in and lazily draped himself on Lory's sofa and sighed deeply, then began to tell Lory in detail of what had taken place, finally ending his little tale. "Can you believe it? She treated me like some pampered drunken lout! The nerve!"

Lory chuckled. He knew how Farasha could get in an argument and he was astounded that Kuu came out unscathed. "So what you're saying is that you argued all night with a teen-aged girl? And basically lost..." Lory smirked. "You're an idiot..." He told him as he sipped his wine. "So... If you were so angry at her what prompted you to eat her cooking?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I started because I was so hungry that I was hallucinating and once I got a taste of her wonderful cooking, I couldn't stop myself." He whined as he confessed.

"Hallucinating? How?" Lory raised an eyebrow.

"Well, during our argument, every time she got angry... It looked like a bomb went off in the suite. Then suddenly, I would blink and everything would be back to normal. I had to eat something. I've never in my life gotten that hungry." He explained a little distressed.

Lory practically choked on his drink. "You don't say..." He commented. _I think I need to have a talk to her about controlling her temper around mortals._ He smirked.

"I'm not lying." Kuu misinterpreted Lory's reaction.

"Of course not." Lory corrected his expression.

"I'm not!" He leaned back in his seat while practically inhaling another four pieces of fried chicken.

"I know you aren't, Kuu." He sighed in exasperation.

"You do realize that she completely manipulated you. If you what him to react you are going to have to try harder." Lory told him. _And hope she doesn't turn you into one of her favorite animals... Like an ass_. Lory chuckled inwardly at a memory.

"Boss? Are you sure this is going to work? You know... Making her upset?" He asked with a kicked puppy look in his eyes.

"Absolutely. He will come to her rescue so fast it will shock you." Lory told him casually. _I should probably remind her not to use her powers against him._

* * *

In the end, her assignment with Kuu Hizuri turned out to be the most fun she'd had in awhile and she had learned so much from him. Had she not known Kuon's identity, she would have never guessed that the man that she now called Father, was his father. What exactly happened to rip him away from his parents and make him hide as he did?

It really warmed her heart when he told her that he wished that someday she could be his daughter. The moment the words escaped from his lips as he hugged her tightly in the airport, the rune of sealing around her left ankle began to fade. She hadn't felt the affections of a father in many years, it was a comfort that she had forgotten.

* * *

In the little place she called her own, she and Kuon dined and lounged comfortably as she excitedly gushed about his father and he watched her praise of the man he called Dad, lovingly.

"I'm very sorry that I imitated you Kuon. I hope that it wasn't offensive." She finally apologized.

He chuckled. "Don't be. You did quite well. I think that you expressed my feelings toward him quite well."

She looked at him curiously. "Kuon... Why do you not speak to your family?" She asked innocently. She had been wanting the answer to this question for quite some time.

He looked down in shame and sighed. He had a feeling that she would eventually ask this particular question. "I'm not worthy of them. I was a horrible son and I did some shameful things." That is all he was willing to tell her at the moment and she accepted that fact.

She caressed his cheek and lifted his face to her. "Kuon... No matter what you have done... They still love you greatly." She smiled softly and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and with that she would not say another word of it nor, mention it again until he was prepared to tell her.

* * *

" _ **Brother~"**_ Her sweet voice lilted excitedly. _**"I wasn't aware they still celebrated The Longest Night."**_ She exclaimed excitedly as she whirled into his office in a cloud of butterflies.

Huba Syd sighed sadly. _ **"As much as I would like to, we do not. They do call it Christmas now, but Maria's birthday falls one day before yours and her mother died on that day only a few years ago. She will not celebrate it and I will not force her."**_

" _ **Then we must find another way to cheer her. She cannot be around all of these people filled with joy while we leave her to suffer in her sadness."**_ Farasha told him.

He smiled mischievously. _**"You appear as though you have an idea, Sister."**_

" _ **I may..."**_ She answered slyly as she conjured two glasses of wine and gave him one.

He laughed remembering her wonderful parties when they were younger. _**"Then I am looking forward to your solution, Sweet Farasha."**_ and they clinked their glasses in a toast. He took a sip. _**"By the way, how did the director take your interpretation of Natsu? I know Kuon assisted you a bit."**_

She shook her head. _**"No... He only gave me a couple of suggestions and assisted me with refining the way I walk."**_

He raised an eyebrow in interest. _**"The way you walk?"**_

She giggled. _**"I wanted Natsu to behave more like a model.**_ _**He's a model and was willing to instruct me."**_

" _ **Farasha..."**_ His voice was a little strained as he tried to fight back a guffaw. _**"Sister... He's a male model. That is infinitely different than a female, in every way."**_

She sighed. _**"Yes Little Brother... I am fully aware of the fact... now."**_ She blushed a little, remembering the lessons.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

* * *

"Ren-sama! I have something for you." The little blonde imp bounced to him with a festively decorated envelope.

Kuon chuckled. "What's this Maria-chan?" He smiled as he examined the white and gold invitation to the Happy Grateful Party.

Maria waved for him to come closer. "We're celebrating all the people that have helped us, but it's also Onee-sama's birthday... We're going to surprise her, so keep it a secret." She whispered and Kuon nodded in agreement.

"I'll make sure not to breathe a word." He assured her in a conspiratorial tone.

"Thank you!" She smiled brightly and kissed his cheek before his stood up and bounced off to deliver another invitation.

* * *

 _Hmm... Her birthday is on the 25_ _th_ _. What should I get her? What would she even like that she wouldn't think of just conjuring for herself?_ He sighed as he sat down and picked up a magazine that was sitting on the coffee table of the break room. He quietly thumbed through the pages and something caught his eye. It was an ad for the largest rose he had ever seen. It was stunning. The ad read: _**Say "I Love You" With The Queen Of Roses. Now available by special order through your local florist.**_ He smiled sneakily and pulled the page out, folded it into a small square and quickly slipped it into his pocket. It was perfect for her and he had just enough time to order one before the party.

That takes care of Christmas, now for her birthday. He smirked as he thought of what his father had given his mother one year. A pink diamond. Kuu had told him that it meant love and romance. At the time, he almost hurled at the thought of his parents that way, but now he was glad to have that memory. It was perfect. Would she understand the Red Queen Rose and the Pink Diamond? Well, if she got it immediately... She just wouldn't be Kyoko. She wasn't exactly up to par on the modern ways of courtship. He figured that unless he walked up to her, pulled her into a kiss and told her he loved her, she wasn't going to get it.

"Ren, they're ready for your scenes." Yashiro told him as he entered the Break Room.

Ren stood, nodded and they began the rest of their day with Yashiro wondering many curious things about his charge. Like: what his interests were? What was with his peculiar behavior lately? Was all of this because of that wonderful girl that had invaded their lives and why did Ren have that super sneaky, suspicious look on his face when he walked in, that was so entirely out of character for him? Yashiro would definitely have to look more closely into this. He grinned mischievously as he watched his charge act out his scenes.

* * *

She loved it. She had never had so much fun with one little individual in all of her life. Together, she and Maria, created a small enchanted forest in the ballroom, a chocolate waterfall, below the waterfall was a small meadow with edible grass, the stage was set up for the musicians, the tables were set and decorated, the streamers dangled from the ceiling and the entryway was prepared for the grand entrance that Lory had requested. All they had left to do, was to instruct the chefs and wait staff on their expectations for the party.

Kyoko had spent a good portion of her free time scouring websites, cookbooks and experimenting with different dishes to come up with her version of the perfect meal. Ruto and Lory felt overstuffed and bloated from all of the good food the prior week and they both lamented that Kuu had not been present to take the bullet for them. They really could have used his black hole of a stomach that week. They had both agreed that it would be steamed vegetables and brown rice for a few days before the party so they could tolerate the delicious feast that loomed in their near future.

Farasha was an expert at cooking when they were younger and she most certainly had not lost her touch. She preferred a more hands on approach when it came to the more complicated dishes and only used her magic to conjure the fresh ingredients. Everything always seemed to turn out better that way, in her opinion. She wasn't sure why that was. Huba Syd had told her it was because she put all of her love into it, but she shook off that silly thought. It was hard work and perseverance. It was the knowledge and the feeling of making something for those you cared for as you cooked. Love had nothing to do with it. Her silly brother was being ridiculous. _Love, how absurd._ She shook off the silly thoughts as she bustled around the kitchen and entered the walk-in cooler to make sure they had enough of everything before it all began.

* * *

He had never been so nervous in all of his life as he waited for the young lady at the florist put the long stem of the Queen Rosa in a small water reservoir and carefully wrap the largest, most perfect, red rose he had seen in all of his young life.

 _Maybe I shouldn't do this. What if she really knows what all of this means?_ He groaned internally at the thought. His stomach was starting to roil a little. He paled. He still hadn't picked what he was going to wear to the event and he had to figure out how to hide the large, pear-cut, pink diamond he had purchased in the rose so it wouldn't fall out and get lost.

He examined the rose closely when he got home and discovered that it hadn't fully opened yet. It still had that unopened bud in the center and the small opening was just large enough for him to slip the diamond into it. When it opened, the diamond would reveal itself. _Perfect..._ He smiled. It was going to work. He nodded in satisfaction when he turned it upside down and waited with his palm beneath it to catch the precious stone if it fell, it did not.

"Now... What to wear." He announced to his empty apartment as he carefully lay the rose down on his kitchen counter and left for his bedroom.

He walked into his expansive closet and browsed through the multitude of suits he had at his disposal. After debating with himself for a great while, he finally decided to go with his basic black and a silk tie. It was his favorite one and the most comfortable one he had. He wanted to look nice for her. He left for his shower and began his routine with a light heart and a soft smile. Maybe something would happen.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

* * *

 _ **BA DA DA BAAA!**_ Went the trumpets as the newcomers entered the great hall to be announced. Kanae groused at the elaborate welcome and desperately wished that the ground would swallow her up before she was overtaken by the ridiculousness. It seemed to her that Kyoko had similarly strange tastes as her boss. Granted yes, Kanae knew her secret and there was a little bit of an explanation as to why the young woman was so strange, but come on... This? She groaned.

What made her evening worse or, not... was all of the calorie rich, sinfully delicious food Kyoko had prepared. She shuddered to think on how many miles she would have to run on the treadmill over the next week as she shoveled another chocolate mousse covered piece of double chocolate cake into her mouth eagerly. She was so glad that Kyoko decided not to pull her into another one of her bone crushing hugs, she wasn't sure she would have been able to contain the contents of her stomach if she had.

As the night rolled on and it came down to the final hours, Kanae was hit with the realization that it was Kyoko's birthday. Had Tsuruga-san not given her that rose, Kanae wouldn't have had a clue until they brought out the cake and there was no possible way she was going to be outdone by some silly, love-sick male. Her gamble was spot on. Kyoko loved the little makeup set. Kanae wasn't sure that she would, considering her heritage and abilities, but it was something that Kyoko had never thought to acquire for herself. She treasured it above all of her other gifts aside from the enormous rose Kuon had presented to her earlier. This had been the best birthday ever and she had never felt so cherished in all of her long life.

* * *

She spent her entire morning admiring the gifts that her friends and family had given her the night before.

"Farasha? I thought I would find you here." Huba Syd chuckled. "Don't you have that meeting for BoxR today?"

"Ahh... No Brother. That isn't until 9 am." She told him.

"Sister... It's already 10:15 am." He informed her.

Her eyes grew wide and panicked and in a swirl of silk and butterflies, she donned her acting persona and quickly left for her destination, leaving her brother to enjoy the comforts of her palace on his own. Huba Syd laughed to himself as he examined her little collection of gifts that she had put up for her viewing pleasure. He chuckled to himself when he noticed the top-heavy rose that Kuon had given her.

He sighed. "Perhaps I shouldn't be so hard on you, Kuon..." _I know you would never intentionally harm her._ He thought as he saw the little pink diamond in the center of the rose. "Hmmm..." _I wonder how we can build on this._ He pondered the possibilities. _Yes, they are almost ready._ He smirked as he thought of various ways to bring them closer. If they indeed loved each other, he had no problem with this particular pairing.

* * *

"So... Other than being late to your cast meeting for BoxR... How did your day go?" Kuon asked her as they lounged and enjoyed dinner together in her special place.

Kyoko looked up in thought. "Hmm... I think it went quite well. Everyone seemed so nice. I really expected them to be angry with me for being late. OH! By the way, thank you for the advice." She giggled. "I probably would have let it continue bothering me had you not told me." She whispered shyly.

Kuon smiled softly at the little Djinni sitting before him. "Well... I only say what is true and I had a feeling you could handle it."

She smiled brightly at him and laughed. "I don't think that Yashiro-san thought so. He seemed quite angry with you."

Kuon nodded and took another drink of his wine, noticing that his cup was almost empty. He thought about it absentmindedly, the cup instantly filled, he nodded in approval and took another drink without thinking about what had just happened. He just accepted it as something Kyoko must have done. "Thank you." He murmured.

She looked up and smiled, not realizing what he was thanking her for and nodded. "Oh... You're welcome." They continued their dinner and conversation as if nothing had happened.

* * *

She had a hunch about the small stone, but the story he told her as they drove Yashiro-san home captivated her. She decided that she would call it Princess Rosa as in the story. She wanted to make a fitting setting by hand for it. It seemed as though whenever she would make something without her magic or, fully by hand it would always turn out how she wanted it to. It may not be completely perfect, but it had the right feel to it. Like a sense of accomplishment came with doing it that way.

She smiled softly at what she had created as she examined the stone's setting. It was delicate, yet it seemed like a sturdy throne for the Princess to perch on. "Perfect..." She whispered as she scrutinized the work done thus far. "It's coming along nicely." She smiled softly once again and placed it gently in a little pouch, then put everything away that she had brought with her. She pulled on her Bo suit and left to get the guest as the AD had asked her.

* * *

No matter what she did, she just couldn't get her Natsu in order and now her co-stars were bringing back the memories of Shotaro's harsh treatment and words from when she had served him. Were all humans this way? She shook her head. No, Kuon wasn't. Maybe he was the exception to the rule. She felt her chest tighten and a sharp pain.

She frowned, disappointed in herself and the way things were going. This was bringing back so many horrible memories. She needed to hold onto her temper. The last thing that she needed was to do something completely rash. Her origins would be discovered and her brother would be disappointed. Kuon would be disappointed. She sighed. She supposed the best thing that she could do to make up her tardiness and being unprepared for the role, would be to refine Natsu like Amamiya-san had suggested and deliver her to the Director.

"Hmm, everyone likes her, even if she is mean. They want to either be her or, be her friend. So... undeniably she is popular. She definitely should be beautiful and graceful like a model... Hmm." She opened her phone and stared at it. "A model... OH!" Her eyes brightened then dimmed. "I don't know any models..." A little light flashed in her mind. "I do! I know a model!" She smiled gleefully at the idea and hit dial.

* * *

"Ren... I'm worried. She called for your schedule and suddenly hung up. I tried to call her back but her phone when straight to voice mail." Yashiro fretted.

 _She could take care of herself... Right?_ Kuon thought. "Maybe her battery died. I'll check to see if she's at my place. You did say that she mentioned waiting for me... Right?" Kuon reminded him. He looked up as he stepped out of the elevator and smiled. "You don't need to worry Yashiro-san. I found her."

Yashiro sighed in relief. "Alright... I'll see you tomorrow at 8 am." He then ended the call, holding in the biggest fan-girl squeal that had been trying to escape for the past few minutes. "Maybe I should start keeping track of Kyoko-chan's schedule." He nodded with determination. "Yes... I'll ask Sawara-san tomorrow while Ren's talking to Takarada-san." A mischievous grin crossed his lips as he pulled out a spare planner to use for Kyoko.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

* * *

As he suspected. Her Natsu was perfect, perfectly evil and sexy as hell. He knew her portrayal would come out well. He had witnessed the birth of Mio and now he had the privilege of witnessing the creation process and birth of Natsu Kitagawa. A bully, A beauty and a siren. He feared for the heart of any man that would have to tangle with this particular persona if she decided to reveal herself off camera. He could barely survive. She had his blood boiling when they were introduced in the early morning hours.

When she awakened, she had a clear vision of what Natsu should look like, how she wore her makeup, how she dressed and how she should walk. She twirled around and the perfect outfit of tight, yet stylish dress pants donned her legs, along with a dark blue, flowing silk, bare shouldered fitted blouse that graced her torso. Her eyes were perfectly lined and shaded with tones of orange like a sunset. Her hair was straightened and slicked back stylishly and her lips perfectly plump and shiny with an erotic hint of red. She looked in the mirror and let Natsu slip into her skin.

Natsu smiled softly with narrowed eye and blew a kiss to her reflection. "Perfect... As always." She turned from the mirror. Gathered her bag, coat and scarf and left for work.

* * *

This wasn't how it was supposed to work out. She was not supposed to bounce back so easily. Chiori screamed in her mind. This girl was a monster! She was supposed to timidly back away and slink off to allow Chiori to take over the role of Natsu and fade into obscurity. How could things backfire so easily? She wanted to scream out the injustice. She wanted to rant and rave against the director's waffling viewpoint. How could he so easily just toss aside his view on how he wished the character to be portrayed? It wasn't fair! She deserved that part! She could be Natsu! Not that hack Mio!

So it was done. The director's words were final. He had liked the changes in Natsu and Chiori needed to step up and remodel her portrayal of Yumika.

* * *

It had been a long hard week for the entire cast but it finally worked out. Kyoko felt horrible when she discovered the outer and inner scars that Chiori carried with her. It just wasn't fair that someone so young should be so scarred and jaded. She wanted to do something for her, but knew not what.

She was pondering the thoughts as she retrieved the sodas for her friends the Ishibashi's. What could she do to help Chiori, to help take away those scars? Scars... Scars! That was it! There was no reason for a young woman to carry something like that if she didn't need to. Farasha had made a decision.

Her mind was so preoccupied with what she wanted to grant the wretched girl that she hadn't seen or, heard her approach. She did; however, feel the small palms on her back when she was pushed down the stairs and she did see said wretched girl's face look on in a panicked horror as she watched Kyoko fall.

As Farasha neatly folded the small piece of paper and place it in her pocket, she didn't think of vengeance or, how her calm, sly demeanor was seducing the male that had tried to cushion her fall. She still felt pity for the girl and determined that there was more than just petty jealousy involved in her actions. Chiori didn't feel like Sho or, any of her masters in the past. This girl truly needed help or, she would fall further into the darkness of self hatred.

She glanced up at the frightened girl peering around the corner at her and uttered the words from her heart to her. _**"Wash away your scars..."**_ She whispered and the gift was given.

A sudden feeling of deep remorse at what she had done washed over Chiori. How would she ever make amends? What she had done was unconscionable. Her mind was flooded with remorse and the scars on the back of her neck burned as a reminder of her sins. She sank to the floor and her back rested gently on the wall behind her as she rubbed the reminder on her neck... only to find that it wasn't there. She stood quickly and ran to the restroom to confirm with her eyes, what her hand had felt. It was gone. The burn scars that she had carried with her for 10 years, were gone.

* * *

When she smiled at him and told him to forget the perpetrator's face, his mind blanked and could only focus on the beautiful, seductive female before him. What were they talking about? He could only remember that Kyoko had taken a tumble down the stairs. When he helped her up from where she had landed, he could only remember how completely and utterly enchantingly beautiful she looked. His mind lost all thought and his heart longed to embrace her. If Hikaru Ishibashi, age 21 was not completely smitten by her before, he most certainly was now. If she had asked him to be her slave for eternity, he would have immediately fell to his knees and begged for her to order him.

Huba Syd looked on from the shadows in his teen form and chuckled while shaking his head. _**"Sister, you know not what you do."**_ He pitied the poor young man. Hopefully he would heal from her cluelessness in time. He looked to his friend and smirked. _**"Shall we go to dinner Ruto? I think we've seen enough here."**_

Ruto nodded in agreement and chuckled. _**"At least she didn't curse the poor girl."**_ Ruto commented as they walked down to the cafeteria. _**"What do you think she is planning?"**_

Huba Syd sighed, a little worried. _**"I'm not really sure. This is so unlike her. I expected the poor girl to burst into flames or, turn into one of Farasha's favorite punishments."**_ He commented.

" _ **The beautiful one has changed considerably. Is it possible that there will be no punishment given at all?"**_ He asked a little bit in awe.

" _ **There is that possibility. As slim as that chance may be, it is still an option."**_ He smiled and they entered the cafeteria to enjoy the sandwich that they had heard Farasha and Hikaru discussing earlier when they had planned on surprising her with a visit.

* * *

" _ **What happened?"**_ He asked with worry as he gently examined her sore wrist in his large hand.

" _ **I fell down."**_ She flippantly commented.

Green eyes narrowed and the newly donned gold runes on his temples glowed red with their reveal. _**"You're lying..."**_

Golden eyes grew wide in surprise. _**"Kuon..."**_ She breathed out as the gentle fingers of her free hand traced his newly branded runes and caressed his sharpened visage. A look of remorse fell over her and confused him. _**"I am so sorry Kuon."**_ She whispered in tears with her eyes closed and he was forcibly removed from her palace as the rains from her sorrow fell in torrents.

* * *

It had been at least two weeks since he had been evicted, once again. He felt so miserable for reacting to her injury the way he did. He had only been upset because she had lied to him and blew off the injury so casually. Did she not see how worried he had been?

As he sat on the little bench, in the hall of the studio where Dark Moon was in its final filming, he saw a rising storm stalking towards him in the form of her brother, Huba Syd. Instead of his standard silks that Kuon had become accustomed to, the boy was wearing all leather and his long hair was in a loose braid tied down with a leather strap. Expecting the worst from the male Djinni, he braced himself. Instead, he was met with a look of pity.

" _ **Kuon... What happened?"**_ Huba Syd asked him in his native tongue.

Kuon looked up at him in distress and sighed. He motioned for the teen to follow him to his dressing room and they sat down to privately discuss what had happened. _**"She injured her wrist at one of her jobs."**_ He told him as he locked the door behind him so they wouldn't be disturbed. _**"I know she was lying... Someone hurt her."**_ His runes began to glow and Huba Syd watched quietly, observing this new development.

 _I warned her this would happen._ His thoughts called out quietly. _**"And then what happened?"**_

" _ **She... She apologized and banned me from her palace. I... can't find her. She did all of her scenes for Dark Moon and I haven't even seen her in Tokyo since."**_ He told him.

" _ **I see..."**_ Huba Syd said quietly.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

* * *

"Kuon..." Huba Syd stood and unlocked the door. He placed his hand on Kuon's shoulder. "Come with me." And with those words he was pulled into a familiar place that reminded him of Lory's home. Huba Syd pointed to a bank of cushions on the marble floors. "Have a seat." He told him. "There is something you should know. Farasha and I know so much about you, yet you know nothing of us..." He smiled. "Why don't you conjure a drink for yourself?" Huba Syd told him.

"I... you really don't need to give me anything." He commented as a whiskey glass appeared in his hand, filled with bourbon and two ice cubes. "Thank you." He told him.

Huba Syd laughed. "I did nothing Kuon... That..." He pointed to the glass in Kuon's hand. "That is your doing."

Kuon looked at him in surprise.

Huba Syd smiled at him mischievously and a shiver ran down Kuon's back. Where had he seen that smile before? "Kuon... There is something you should know about the time you have spent with my lovely sister... It has affected you. It has changed the very core of your being. You..." Huba Syd morphed and revealed himself as Lory Takarada. "Are no longer human, dear godson."

Kuon gasped.

"This is why she apologized to you. This is the very reason she avoids you. She has changed you and she believes that you will blame her. The humans she has ever known have viewed our kind as inferior or, demonic. Kuon... She does not know it yet, but she obviously adores you or, she may be fully aware." He waved his hand around. "I really don't know. It has been so long since we have been close." Lory sat down with the silent man and sighed. "You know... We are twins... Before we were enslaved, we were close. It was always only the three of us... Farasha, me and Ruto."

Kuon looked at him attentively.

"There were others like us. For a very long time... For a long time we lived in this paradise before humans were introduced and for a very long time we lived in harmony with them. Most were accepting, but there were always that fearful few that didn't understand and chose not to." He sighed.

"I want to understand. I... I don't fear her..." Kuon told him. "Boss..."

Lory looked at him compassionately. "You can call me Lory when I'm like this." He chuckled. "Now that we know each other's secrets.

"Lory... I would never fear her... I love her. I love her more than anything." He confessed.

Lory nodded his head. "I can see that." He sighed. "The only problem we have right now is convincing her that you don't have a problem with being one of us." Lory smirked and patted him on the back. "Welcome to the species Kuon..."

* * *

She had been avoiding him and now he knew it. She was certain of it. How was she supposed to face him after what she had caused? Perhaps a peace offering for the Day of Saint Valentine? His birthday was approaching... She still wanted to give him a gift for that since he had done the same for her. Maybe he had not noticed his changes yet. She would have liked to avoid that conversation as long as possible if she could and hiding from him, banishing from her realm and avoiding him was not helping the situation. There was also the small matter of him possibly being her master in some strange, weird twisted way.

She sighed heavily and rolled over on her cushions. "What to do... What to do..." She pondered as she twirled little blue butterflies and flowers through the air.

"Sweet sister..." Huba Syd came to her and sat next to her. "What troubles you?"

"Haahhh... you were right Brother... My magic has changed sweet Kuon and it is all my fault. You warned me and I did not listen." She told him sadly.

He gently caressed her hair. "Sweet Farasha... It is not just you that has changed him. If that is the case. Do you remember what Mother and Father taught us?" He asked quietly.

She glanced up at him with wide eyes. "But Brother... That's not possible... It's just not possible for one such as him to think that of me. He is mortal... I am... This..."

Huba Syd shook his head. "Is it really something so difficult to accept? Even though it stares you in the face?" He scolded. He felt a little sad that unworthiness had been so ingrained in her over the centuries of captivity. How could he convince her of the obvious? Perhaps this was something that Kuon needed to present to her himself. Perhaps she wouldn't believe anyone but him. Huba Syd took her in his arms and held her tightly. "Sister... You are Djinn. How can you say that you are proud to be Djinn, yet not be proud of yourself? You are more than worthy of him and I will not stand for you to say otherwise." He kissed her forehead.

* * *

He flopped around on his bed like an exasperated teen aged girl. He sighed, got up and grabbed a soda and bag of chips from the kitchen to snack on, then flopped back onto the sofa and sighed as he began pigging out on junk food.

With his thoughts firmly on his misunderstood knowledge of her desire to revoke Reino's abilities, he felt that perhaps he should try to get on her good side, do something to appease her so that she would never even consider doing so with him. Even if it weren't possible. He didn't understand that the gift was never granted to Reino, just taught to him by his grandfather and she was merely going to erase that knowledge from his memory.

He rolled over and groaned again and that's how he was behaving when Aki Shoko entered the apartment. She rolled her eyes at the sulking teen, wondering why on Earth she ever agreed to be the manager of a hormonal little brooding prince wanna-be. She sighed as she went about the living room picking up empty candy and snack chip packages and empty soda cans. "What is it now Sho?"

He groaned again. "Shoko-san? If a girl is mad at you, how do you make it up to her?" He asked and all she could see at the moment was a lost little boy.

She shook her head and tossed the garbage in the wastebasket. "Well, Valentine's Day is coming up. I know it isn't traditional for men to give anything until White Day, but perhaps give her some flowers or, candy. Then after that apologize for whatever you've done. I'm sure she'll see your effort and forgive you." She told him not realizing whom he was referring to.

He smiled widely. _Of course! She was a slave. It's not like anyone would shower_ _ **her**_ _with gifts. She would be grateful for it._ "Perfect! Thank you Shoko-san. I think I will do just that." He whipped out his phone and began browsing the internet for ideas.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

* * *

Kuon was livid. He couldn't believe the little bastard decided to show up on set and think that flowers and candy would make up for the way he had treated Kyoko. His runes started to glow and caught Kyoko's eye. In an instant, Kuon was between the pair just as Sho reached to grab her.

 _What the...?_ Sho screamed in his head. _It can't be. He can't be!_ He shivered at the revelation of Kuon's runes. He stumbled back and fell on his backside trying to get away from the two Djinn. Kuon picked him up effortlessly by his collar and brought him close. "Just because she hasn't done anything of note to you doesn't mean that I won't. Stay the fuck away from my woman." He hissed quietly.

"Why she's just..." He started but couldn't finish. For some reason, only he could guess, his voice stopped working completely. The only thing that came out was a breathy squeak.

"Fuwa-san..." Kuon started as the terrified teen looked at him. "I suggest you leave and do something about that voice of yours. You are a musician after all. It wouldn't be good for you to lose the use of your voice... Permanently." Kuon smirked and Sho's eyes went wide.

After Sho had left and the entire cast and crew approached to make sure that Kyoko was okay after the young man had obviously tried to attack her, Kuon spirited her away to her dressing room to calm her.

As she sat on the small sofa, he knelt before her. "Kyoko..." He whispered as he took her small hands in his. "Look at me please."

She shook her head with her eyes closed. "I... I can't." She whispered sadly. Her intricate little gold runs that ran up and down her arms and on her temples as his did, were lightly glowing a cold blue.

"Kyoko..." He commanded her softly as he gently ran his thumbs over the little markings. "It's not as bad as you think it is." He smiled.

She glanced up in surprise. "H-How could you say that?"

He sat back on his heels and smirked. "Hmm... How about we talk about this later at home? This time, don't shut me out?"

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered as she traced the faintly glowing runes on his temples.

He shook his head. "Can I tell you a secret?"

She looked at him with curiosity and nodded.

He smiled brightly and leaned to her ear. "Don't apologize for giving me such a wonderful gift." He kissed her just below her ear and slowly pulled away to observe her reaction.

She gasped. "Kuon! I almost forgot!" She jumped from he seat and grabbed the gift that she had purchased for his birthday. She held it out as one would an offering. "I saw it and thought you would like it."

He took it from her and looked at the beautifully wrapped package in his hands as he chuckled. "May I open it now?"

She looked at him sheepishly. "It would probably be better if you waited."

He smiled mischievously. "Then for you, I'll wait but tonight after work, we talk..."

"Okay..." She conceded.

"Promise?" He asked.

She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Promise, but first one more thing." She waved her hand over the table and a feast appeared before them. "We cannot skip lunch."

He chuckled. "No, I suppose we can't."

* * *

He was livid! How dare that pin-head do that to him? "You are so going to regret that Tsuruga! Don't think I will keep quiet on this one!" He spat out as he stomped into his dressing room and sat roughly on his sofa.

A tall strangely dressed raven-haired teen male with golden eyes appeared before him in a pillar of fire.

Sho looked on in terror with wide eyes. Who was this strange very imposing long-haired male, dressed in silk? He almost looked like Kyoko's male twin. "Who... Who are you?"

Huba Syd laughed at him. "Shotaro Fuwa... You do not merit the name of a Djinni. Not mine nor, my sister's nor, the other."

Sho sat up. "Who the hell is your sister?"

He smirked at him. "The one that you freed with your last wish."

Sho's face fell. "What do you mean my last wish?"

Huba Syd's smile turned sinister. "You never asked what price you would pay... Did you?" He walked toward him and stopped just close enough to be eye to eye. "Your descendants... Your years... Your affections... All of which you sacrificed for your demands. All of which cannot be returned to you. Do not trouble my sister any longer or, I will turn you to the insect that you are. You are not worthy of the Djinn. If you lay hands on her again... You will be crushed." Huba Syd told him.

Sho scoffed at him. "Genies can't kill people. She told me herself."

Huba Syd smirked at him. "That is true for one that is bound; however, neither she nor, the other nor, I am bound and I will take enjoyment from watching you suffer. I am not as gentle as my sister. I will not allow you to harm her again."

Sho stared at the ground, contemplating all of the information that had just been thrust upon him. "Is there any way I can get it back?" He whispered.

Huba Syd stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

"I'll do anything. I'll give all of this up. Just tell me what to do. I don't want to die. Please help me and I'll leave her alone." He begged.

A mischievous glint sparked in her brother's eyes. "Anything?..."

"Yes! Anything... Please..." Sho begged.

"I may have a solution to your dilemma, Fuwa-san..." The ancient teen told him as he flipped a little gold coin in his hand. He tossed the coin that an ancient sorcerer had given to him, to Sho and Sho clumsily caught it.

"What is this?" He asked in confusion.

Huba Syd smirked. "That is your one and only chance. It will give you your desire. Hold the coin to your lips and say the words of your deepest desire. The one thing that you want with all of your heart and soul and it will grant it unto you." Huba Syd had a pretty good idea what the greedy boy would wish for.

"It won't kill me?" He asked nervously.

"Not unless you wish for it." Huba Syd told him.

Sho took in a deep nervous breath, brought the gold coin to his lips and kissed it gently. "I wish to live forever." He breathed out.

Huba Syd watched as Sho screamed in agony as gold runes of sealing were burned into his skin and his tawny hair lengthened. He winced when the shackles were firmly forged hotly around his wrists and ankles and the chains snaked from the shackles to the coin. He was stripped and pulled down forcibly into a dogeza by his new solid gold collar. An ominous voice boomed inside of his mind. _**"Servant of the coin, stand."**_ Sho stood, but not of his own volition. Sho tried to move and speak. _**"You shall only do as you are commanded by your masters. You shall only speak when spoken to unless the privilege is granted. Servant of the coin... From now until the end of time, you will be known as Sawt. I command you to take your proper place, slave of the coin."**_

Lory watched as a screaming Shotaro Fuwa was pulled into the coin. Lory shook his head in pity. He remembered the painful beginning well. "You wished poorly." He sighed. "You should have just accepted your fate and left my sister alone." He whispered sadly to the small glowing gold coin as he picked it up. "At least you will have time to contemplate your actions."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

* * *

They sat quietly in the living room of his apartment. He was worried about what her reaction would be once he confessed to her of his teen years. She seemed like such a gentle soul to him and he wasn't certain how she would react.

"Kyoko... I have something that I need to tell you." He started and she poured him a glass of wine to ease his nerves. "I'm... I'm responsible for someone's death. He was very dear to me, like a brother and he died because of me. I'm not worthy of you. You are so much more than you think." He confessed to her.

"Kuon..." She stroked his hair and sighed. "We all have our flaws. You... You have become Djinn because of my magic. Because I allowed you into my realm. You can never go back to being human again. This is all my fault. I have taken your humanity from you. You should despise me, not be so forgiving."

"Kyoko, I don't regret that for one moment. You have given me such a precious gift. You are sweet, kind, beautiful and caring. That's why I love you." He told her in honesty.

She blushed. "But... You told Bo that you had another that you loved." She stood before him.

He laughed and shook his head. "I knew it was you. It could only be you sweet Farasha." He stood and caressed her blushing cheek as he gently pulled her face to his. "I love you... Only you. Farasha, Kyoko... Whatever name you choose to call yourself." He smiled softly and gently kissed her lips.

She leaned into him and slowly put a little more of her passion into the kiss as she placed her arms around his neck and gently ran her fingers through his hair, stripping it of the dark dye and lengthening it. They both sighed in contentment. "If you could have anything you want... What would you wish for?" She whispered.

He smirked. "Anything?"

She nodded and prepared to give him anything his heart asked for, even though he could do it on his own at this point, at least anything material. "I suppose that one thing I would wish for wouldn't be a thing... It would be you. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. To love you, to cherish you and give you the love and attention that you deserve. To treat you as the Queen that you are."

She smiled softly. "I suppose that would be my wish also." She squeaked when he leaned in and kissed her again.

"So sweet... So soft..." He murmured into her lips and on her neck as he kissed his way down.

"Kuon..." She breathed out breathlessly as the room swirled around them and brought them to a quiet little moonlit beach on an unoccupied island. She gasped and giggled as he pulled her down onto the sand with him. "Make me yours." She whispered breathlessly as her golden eyes pierced his soul while he lay beneath her.

He rolled her to her back beneath him and kissed her again. "Are you sure this is what you want?" His smoldering gaze caressed her and she shivered.

She nodded. _**"More than anything, My Love."**_

His heart leapt into his throat with the excitement. "As you wish." He whispered with the ocean lapping against the shore in their quiet little paradise. His lips trailed gentle kisses down her neck to her silk covered breasts and he nuzzled the soft material to the side to reveal the hidden treasure beneath. His mouth gently suckled the firm little bud she displayed before him as her back arched in pleasure.

"Ahhh... Kuon... More... Please." As his lips trailed down her bare belly and his hand unfastened the little clip that held her loin covering on. His hand traced down her to her bare backside and grazed her moist warmth as her fingernails lightly scratched his bare shoulders.

He growled in pleasure as her fingers gently massaged his scalp. As he lightly kissed her bare hip, she reflexively bucked into him. He smirked at her response. "Just a little taste, My Love." He whispered into the skin of her bare thigh and she moaned softly. The taste of her clouded his mind with pleasure and lust. His heart pounded heavily in his chest and her sweet smell permeated the air around him. She was all he could hear, smell and taste. Just before he couldn't possibly take any more, he positioned above her, slowly entered and pulled her tightly to him. Just when they thought they couldn't possibly take any more, they brought each other over the edge and tumbled into the abyss. The moment he felt the strong pulse of her around him and her scream of ecstasy in his ears, he followed with the most exquisitely strong bit of pleasure he had ever experienced in his life. They both laughed in their release as he collapsed next to her in the sand.

"I love you." He whispered to her as his arms snaked around her and pulled her on top of him with her long dark tresses flowing over his chest and shoulders.

She sighed and snuggled into him. "I love you, Kuon." She answered as her eyes sparkled with the starlight.

He reached up and brushed her hair away from her face. "Beyond perfection." He smiled angelically and kissed her as she blushed and little blue Forget-Me-Nots fluttered around them with her butterflies swirling about. He plucked one from her hair. "I thought you only had butterflies." He said with a soft smile.

She giggled. "Those are yours, sweet Kuon. The butterflies are mine." She caressed his cheek and kissed his nose.

* * *

 _ **100 Years Later**_

A beautiful young blond man with flowing hair walked with his stunning raven-haired companion down the bustling sidewalks of Tokyo with a small raven-haired, green-eyed girl, and a blond-haired, golden-eyed little boy between them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a glimmer. Curiosity stopped him.

"Kuon?" She asked, then saw what he had seen.

"It looks like your old coin." He told her as he turned.

She stayed him with her hand. "No... It is no longer my prison. The coin holds another."

"Should we help then?" He asked.

She shook her head. "He does not wish for our help. His wish was for immortality and it has been granted by his final sacrifice. He would not understand your kindness."

Kuon saw the old familiar face on the coin and understood immediately. "I understand." He kissed her temple and they walked away, leaving the coin for another.

A young teen girl stopped in front of the family and excitedly exclaimed. "You're Mystik! Oh my god! I love your music! I am such a big fan of you two. C-could I have your autographs?"

The couple smiled to each other. "Of course."

* * *

 _ **~fin~**_


End file.
